Destiny Is A Funny Thing
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Follow White Rowan as she starts her journey across Unova with her friends, meeting new people and Pokémon. Along the way, she meets the mysterious N, a guy who claims to listen to Pokémon. N wants to separate Pokémon from humans while White fights to keep them together. Both struggle to fight for their beliefs and...feelings? Join the adventure!
1. Prologue

**This story is on a different user called Tileah 'Dobby', who is me but I can't exactly remember my password, so I'm posting it on here. It's already on a site called Buzzle but I'll post this, the sequel to it called 'Till We Meet Again' and eventually the sequel to that which focussed on Black and White 2 'Destinies Entwine'. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I entered the chamber and ignored the darkness and creepy aura that surrounded the chamber. Delhi wanted me for some reason and everyone knows when Delhi wants you it usually means she's seen something. I opened the door and saw she was sitting down on her chair with her crystal ball and face hidden under the black cloak she wore.

"My lord you have come." Her voice sent chills down my spine but I kept a straight face

"You asked for me and now I am here what is it?" I asked her and she motioned for me to sit down so I did. She waved her hands over the crystal ball and lights and images flashed in it.

"I recently saw this and thought you might be interested to know. You'll be on your way to fulfill your goal." She informed me and I nodded.

"I already knew-" I started to say but she waved her hand at me and cut me off.

"I wasn't done!" She said rudely and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, please continue." I apologized.

"You'll be on your way to fulfill your goal but there is a person who is your exact opposite. Only she can either stop you from your goal or help you. She can also be either your enemy or lover." She told me and I blushed furiously.

"There is one more thing you must know." She said and I looked at her seriously.

"What?" I asked her.

"She is also somehow tied to the legend of the hero of the Unova region and she comes from Nuvema town." She said and I heard a girl's laughter coming from the crystal ball. It didn't show me her face only her voice. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes blowing in the wind and for some reason a warm feeling was in my heart. I stood up from the table and nodded at Delhi.

"Thank you for this." I said and left the chamber. As I left all I could think of was the voice. Whoever this girl is, she'll not stop me from reaching my goal and helping my friends. No matter who she is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon related. I own only parts of the story line.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Sweet Dream

**Whoo! Chapter One is up and running! Personally, I think Oshawott is the best starter for Unova, as I always pick it in my game...that was before I lost it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Sweet Dream**

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Grandfather Oak asked me and I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course I am! Tomorrow I finally get to start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer!" I said excitedly. Grandfather was a professor in the Kanto region and a famous one too. There was a beep on the phone and I saw my other grandfather was calling at the same time.

"Hold on, Grandpa Rowan is calling too." I told Grandfather and pressed a button and Grandpa Rowan's face appeared next to Grandfather Oak. Grandpa Rowan was also a famous professor but from the Sinnoh region. Neither of my parents are from the Unova region but for some reason they moved here and had me.

"White my dear, are you excited for tomorrow?" Grandpa Rowan asked me and I laughed and nodded.

"Can't wait! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." I said and they both laughed.

"I remember when your father was your age. He was as excited as you are when he got his first Pokémon." Grandpa Rowan said and I grinned.

"Your mother on the other hand was quite calm about it." Grandfather Oak said thoughtfully.

"No surprise there." I said and they both laughed.

"That's not true." My mother said standing next to me and looking at her father.

"I may have looked calm but I was scared to death on the inside." Mom said and I looked at her shocked. I never thought of my mother ever getting scared, she's usually brave and calm about everything. So the idea of her being scared to death kinda made me want to laugh but I knew I'd get told off for doing so.

"Anyway it's past your bedtime White. Hop into bed and get a goodnights rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Mom said and I pouted at her but nodded.

"Bye Grandfather, bye Grandpa." I said.

"Goodnight White." Grandpa Rowan said.

"And good luck." Grandfather Oak added and I nodded and went to bed. As I covered the blanket over me and dreamed about what Pokémon I would choose. Would it be Snivy? A grass type Pokémon? Tepig? A fire type Pokémon? Or would it be Oshawott? A water type Pokémon? I didn't think I'd fall asleep but somehow I did.

* * *

I woke up that morning in a daze. I couldn't figure out why I was so excited.

Why am I so excited? I thought to myself rubbing my tired eyes. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and I quickly jumped out of bed.

Oh yeah today's the day when I become a Pokémon Trainer! I thought and quickly got dressed in a white tank top and a black vest with some blue shorts. I did my long brown hair in a ponytail and made sure my white and pink cap was on. I looked at my ocean blue eyes and saw that they sparkled with excitement. I quickly put on some black socks and got my black and hot pink army boots on. I practically ran downstairs and ate my breakfast quickly.

"Someone's excited." Mom commented and I nodded. There was a knock at the door and I ran and opened it. Standing there was Professor Juniper smiling with a green box in her hand.

"Special delivery." She said and passed the box to me.

"Why don't you open it." She said and it was VERY tempting but I shook my head.

"I'm going to wait for Cheren and Bianca." I said and she nodded.

"Ok well have fun and stop by my lab you three choose your Pokémon." She said and walked away and I ran up to my room and placed the box on my brown desk. One minute later one of my childhood friends Cheren comes into my room and walks over to me and examines the box.

"I see you haven't opened it yet." He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, you guys would probably kill me if I did." I said and he laughed and fixed his glasses.

"When will Bianca hurry up and get here?" Cheren asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe she slept in because she couldn't sleep last night." I suggested and he gave it some thought.

"Maybe but I can understand. I couldn't sleep last night." Cheren said and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you did." He said and I put my hand on my head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked and Cheren smiled and shook his head.

"Because you can sleep anywhere and anytime." He said and I laughed.

"So-rry!" Bianca shouted running into my room and fixed her hat.

"You guys didn't pick without me right." She asked and I shook my head while Cheren sighed.

"Bianca why couldn't you be on time?" Cheren asked a little angrily and Bianca looked at him.

"Because I slept in." She said and I burst out laughing. She looked at us wanting to know why I was laughing but Cheren gave a you don't want to know head shake.

"Well let's do this. White gets first pick since this is her room." Bianca announced and I expected Cheren to disagree but to my surprise he nodded.

"Naturally," he said and I opened the box and saw three Pokeballs inside. I looked at each of them and closed my eyes. Whichever one I pick is my destined partner to be I thought and felt the smooth surface of a Pokeball and picked it up. I looked at it in wonder and then pressed the tiny button and watched as it grew large in my hand.

"Which one did you pick?" Bianca asked me excitedly and Cheren looked curious too.

"Come on out!" I shouted and threw the ball into the air. A red light appeared as I caught my Pokeball and a small Oshawott appeared in front on me. It studied its surroundings and turned and looked at me nervously. I smiled and bent down and held my hand out.

"Hi there Oshawott, my name is White. I hope we can become great partners." I said and it looked at my hand. Slowly it stretched out its small white one and soon we were shaking hands. Oshawott smiled and made a cute little sound and I laughed.

"Ok my turn!" Bianca said grabbing one and throwing it into the air.

"Come out!" She shouted and a little Tepig appeared. It ran around Bianca's legs before stopping right in front of her.

"Oh he's so cute!" She cooed and I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh, of course it's a boy. His tail is longer." She pointed out and I saw it was longer so I took her word for it.

"Hey how come you got to go, but it doesn't matter I wanted Snivy anyway." Cheren said picking up the last Pokeball. He threw it into the air and out appeared a Snivy. Snivy looked at Oshawott and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Oshawott's mouth fell open and he started yelling at her.

"Oshawott calm down." I said gently and picked him up and placed him on my knee. Oshawott looked surprised at this gesture and looked at me curiously. I smiled and he smiled too.

"High five," I said giving him my hand and he pressed his little paw against mine. I laughed and so did Bianca but Cheren was too busy examining Snivy who was looking at him expectedly. Suddenly Bianca clapped her hands and jumped up and down really quickly and squealed.

"White let's have a battle." She said and I stood up with Oshawott in my arms.

"Bianca do you even know where we are?" Cheren sighed and Bianca pouted.

"I promise we won't make a mess!" She swore and I looked at Cheren who just sighed. Oshawott jumped out of my arms and stood in front of me in a battle stance.

"Are you sure Oshawott?" I asked and Oshawott nodded and I smiled.

"Ok let's do this." I said and Cheren sighed and walked over to my bed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"I'll go first." Bianca said and I nodded.

"Tepig use Tackle." Bianca said and Tepig started running towards Oshawott.

"Dodge it Oshawott" I commanded and Oshawott dodged Tepig with ease.

"Now use Tackle." I said and Oshawott successfully hit Tepig, causing him to fall over and smack into some of my books.

"Quickly Tepig! Hit Oshawott with Tackle." Bianca cried out and Tepig ran at Oshawott again.

"Dodge it and use Tackle." I commanded and Oshawott dodged Tepig and quickly collided with him. Tepig fainted and I cheered along with Oshawott.

"We did it!" I cried out and Oshawott jumped up and I high fived him.

"Wow, White I can tell you and Oshawott will become strong soon!" Bianca said and Cheren cleared his throat.

"Um guys, just look at the room." He said and both Bianca and I looked at the mess we created. Mom is so going to kill me! Both Cheren and Bianca realized the same thing too because Bianca quickly said, "Let's go and apologize to your mom quickly!" We all ran downstairs and saw mom standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. We all froze at the site of her.

"So I'm guessing your room is a mess." Mom said and I nodded.

"We kinda had a battle." I said and she sighed and then smiled.

"I know I could hear your Pokémon cries from here." She laughed and we all sighed in relief.

"We'll meet you at Professor Juniper's lab." Cheren said and both he and Bianca left. Oshawott came down and bumped into my leg.

"Oh is this the one you chose?" Mom asked and I nodded. Oshawott smiled and went over to my mom who scratched his head.

"He is so adorable!" She cooed and I frowned.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Just watch the way he protects you, he's like your little knight in shining armor." Mom laughed and Oshawott puffed out his chest and pressed his hand on the little shell in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of him. Mom handed me a pink bag that hangs on my side.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said taking it and putting it over my shoulder. I put Oshawott's ball on my belt and I noticed mom was grabbing something from a box. She turned around and produced a huge egg.

"Your father wanted to give you this when you first became a trainer." She said handing the egg to me. Oshawott looked at it curiously and I looked at it too.

"Dad wanted to give me this?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"When he died I made sure to myself to give it to you in his place." She said and I nodded and felt tears come to my eyes. I refused to cry though so I cleared my throat and smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." I said and she placed the egg in a warm spot in my bag that had a towel in it.

"There, to keep it warm and you'll know when it starts to move." She explained and I couldn't help but think that I have the best mom in the world.

"What Pokémon is it?" I asked and she gave me a devious smile.

"I'm not telling." She sang and I sighed. Oshawott nudged my leg and I looked down. He pointed his head towards the door and I realized I needed to go.

"Well this is it. Who thought my baby girl would go out and become a trainer." Mom sniffed into a tissue and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom I'm sixteen, I'm not a baby anymore." I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"I know but still it only seems like yesterday you were-" she started to say but I knew it'd be something embarrassing so I threw my hands up into the air.

"Ok I'm leaving!" I exclaimed and she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm joking ok." She said and I squeezed her tightly.

"Bye mom." I whispered and we broke apart and she looked down at Oshawott.

"You'll protect her right Oshawott?" Mom asked and Oshawott tapped his shell.

"Osha, Osha Oshawott.." He said and mom smiled.

"Ok good luck." She said and I waved her goodbye and Oshawott and I both ran to Professor Juniper's lab. I saw Cheren and Bianca waiting for me and they looked surprised that Oshawott was out of his Pokeball.

"Hey how come Oshawott's not in his ball?" Bianca asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oshawott doesn't like to go in his Pokeball right Oshawott?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well let's go shall we?" Cheren asked and I nodded along with Bianca. We walked in and saw Professor Juniper waiting for us. She smiled when she saw us and waved.

"Hey you three, did you choose your Pokémon?" She asked and we all nodded.

"Well then I'll introduce myself. My name is Professor Juniper and I research on the origins of Pokémon." She said.

"We know that already." Cheren said and Juniper looked at him.

"Please don't spoil this for me." She told him and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to give you three these." She said handing Bianca a green Pokedex, Cheren and orange one and me a pink one.

"Thanks." We all said in unison.

"Also take these." She said handing us five Pokeballs each. I put mine in my bag and saw the egg.

"Hey professor, how long will it take before my egg hatches?" I asked and showed her the egg in my bag. She looked at it curiously while Cheren and Bianca looked shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Cheren asked.

"My mom gave it to me. It's from my dad, he wanted to give it to me when I became a trainer." I said and Bianca hugged me and I smiled.

"That's so nice of him." She said and Cheren put a hand on my shoulder and looked sorry.

"Sorry that I asked." He apologized and I shook my head.

"It's fine." I told him and he smiled.

"Keep it in the towel like you have and soon it'll hatch." Juniper said and I nodded.

"Good luck you three and make your dreams come true." Juniper said and we left the lab and saw my mom was standing outside.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I forgot to give you three these." She said gives us maps of the Unova region.

"Thanks Daisy." Both Cheren and Bianca said and I hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled.

"Oh and one other thing, your grandfathers called and said for you to call them tonight." She added and I nodded.

"Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together." Bianca said and both Cheren and I nodded.

"Bye mom." I said and she waved goodbye as we ran to Route 1. We stood in a line with Oshawott on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"One, Two, Three!" Bianca said and we all took our first step together.

"Yay!" Bianca cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well let's go our separate ways." Cheren said and Bianca looked sad.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other at Striaton City." I assured Bianca and Oshawott agreed. She smiled and fixed her hat.

"Ok then see you there!" Bianca said running off. Cheren and I looked at each other and Cheren fixed his glasses.

"This makes us rivals." Cheren said and I nodded.

"Yeah but remember we're still friends too." I reminded him and he smiled.

"Good luck." He said and walked away. I stood there for a bit as a small breeze went past. I looked towards Oshawott and he looked at me with determination and excitement.

"Let's do this." I said and started walking down Route 1 starting my journey as a Pokémon Trainer.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Ever Changing Speech

**Yeah Chapter Two! Hahaha I realise this one will be fully uploaded soon for you all to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Ever Changing Speech**

I arrived in Accumula Town and went to the Pokémon Center to get Oshawott healed. While we were traveling a couple of other trainers challenged us. Of course we won but Oshawott took a lot of damage from it. I gave Oshawott over to Nurse Joy as well as my egg. A few minutes later Oshawott jumped onto my shoulder glowing with health.

"Your egg is doing just fine," Nurse Joy told me handing it back. I put it in my bag and wrapped it in the towel.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said and she smiled. I heard some noises coming from outside and I ran out to see some guys dressed up in medieval get ups. There was a huge crowd of people and I looked around in wonder.

"White over here!" I suddenly heard Cheren's voice and looked over and saw him standing and waving at me. I walked over to him and looked over to where the guys in the costumes were standing.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue, they just appeared out of nowhere," he said and I nodded. Suddenly a man with grey-blonde hair appeared in some weird get up and looked at the audience.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," he said and immediately people were talking.

"Pokémon liberation?" someone muttered.

"What the hell is Team Plasma?" I asked Cheren who just shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea but they don't sound too good" Cheren said and I nodded.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other" Ghetsis continued.

"However" he paused, surveying the audience.

"Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that is the truth?" He asked us and again people started muttering things like 'is it true?' and 'I feel bad for them'. This angered me and I clenched my fists into balls.

"Pokémon are subjects to selfish commands of Trainers," he said looking straight at me while I glared at him.

"They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work," he continued to look at me.

"Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" He asked and before I knew it I opened my mouth.

"There isn't! Pokémon aren't being pushed around by anyone!" I shouted and Ghetsis narrowed his eyes at me.

"Pokémon are our friends, alleys and partners. They mean so much to all of us. We work side by side with them every day!" I continued to shout looking around. People started agreeing with me and smiling. I looked at Ghetsis and he glared at me with hatred and something else I couldn't detect.

"Have you ever seen a Pokémon who hated being with their friend?" I asked him. I knew right away that he couldn't answer the question and I wasn't surprised when he ignored it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn," he said and then looked at me.

"Tell me little girl, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" He asked me and I was about to answer when everyone started shouting at once.

"We should set them free!" One person shouted and many others agreed.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals!" Ghetsis shouted. I was about to speak up again but Cheren held my wrist and shook his head.

"Everyone, I end my words here, today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon," he said and then looked at me.

"The correct way to proceed," he said and I glared at him.

"We sincerely appreciate your attention," he concluded and the guys shielded him and they walked away.

"I'm going to free my Pokémon," someone said and soon the whole crowd disappeared, leaving just Cheren and I standing there.

"What the hell was that guy talking about?" Cheren asked me.

"I have no idea but he's wrong about everything," I said a little angrily. Oshawott rubbed his head against my cheek and I sighed and touched his nose with my finger.

"You're right Oshawott, there's no reason for me to get angry at him, even if he is wrong." I said and both mine and Oshawott's stomachs growled and I laughed.

"I guess, it's time for us to eat," I said to Oshawott and he agreed.

"See you later Cheren," I said walking off and sitting on a bench. Oshawott sat on my lap and I dug through my bag and found some sandwiches and some Pokémon food.

"Would you like a sandwich or some Pokémon food?" I asked Oshawott and he looked at both of them. He pointed to the sandwich and I laughed.

"Here," I said handing him one half while I ate the other. When we were done I grabbed a bottle of water out and drank some and gave some to Oshawott who drank it as well. I sighed and put the bottle back as Oshawott relaxed in my lap.

"Oshawott," he sighed and closed his eyes and I laughed. I heard some footsteps walking towards me and I looked up to see a guy my age with tea green hair and grayish bluish eyes. He was wearing some brown pants and a white blouse shirt with a black shirt underneath. He also had a black and white cap on and his eyes were widened. I couldn't help but think how hot he was but I quickly dismissed the thought.

"Your Pokémon...Just now, it was saying..." He suddenly broke off and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oshawott was talking?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yes, he's talking. Oh," he said and looked at me sadly.

"Then, you can't hear him either... How sad. My name is N," he introduced himself.

"N? is that like a nickname or something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No it's my real name," he said a little coldly.

"I go by White," I said as coldly as him. He noticed my pink Pokedex hanging out of my bag.

"The Pokedex, eh? So... You're just going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that, then" he said, his voice thick with disapproval and I placed my Pokedex deeper into my bag.

"So what?" I asked him and Oshawott glared at N.

"I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe all that mumbo jumbo that Ghetsis guy was talking about earlier?" I asked him.

"It wasn't mumbo jumbo, silly girl," N said and Oshawott went off his head at him.

"Osha, Osha, Oshawott, Osha!" Oshawott yelled out at N who looked taken back.

"I wasn't calling her stupid," N said and my eyes widened. He could really talk to Pokémon?

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said.

"I'm sorry but Ghetsis was right," N said.

"Oshawott, Oshawott, Osha," Oshawott shouted.

"Ok, I understand but seriously how can you care about her so much?" N asked pointing to me.

"Osha, Oshawott," Oshawott said puffing out his chest and tapping his shell.

"You're her knight in shining armor?" N asked and I couldn't believe he listened to mom, but I also thought it was cute. Oshawott nodded and N looked at me.

"Well, White, is it? Let me see if what Oshawott says is the truth. Battle me" N said and I looked at Oshawott and he nodded.

"You're on," I said standing up as Oshawott hopped off my lap and into a battle stance.

"One on one battle," N said and I nodded. N grabbed a ball from his belt and I watched it grow large.

"Come on out my friend," he shouted, throwing the ball into the air. A red light appeared and so did a Purrloin. The Purrloin licked its paw and didn't look interested at what was going on. My Pokedex beeped in my bag I and grabbed it and focused it on Purrloin.

_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon, They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

"Ladies first," he said and I nodded.

"Such the gentlemen," I said sarcastically and he just smiled.

"Oshawott use Tackle," I shouted and Oshawott started running towards Purrloin, who still wasn't paying attention.

"Purrloin dodge it and use Scratch" N said calmly and Purrloin did. It jumped out of the way as Oshawott was running towards it.

"Oshawott dodge it quickly," I shouted and Oshawott dodged it in time.

"Use Scratch," N said and it was about to hit Oshawott.

"Oshawott look out!" I shouted and Oshawott turned around and used Water Gun. It hit Purrloin in the face and it flew back and hit the ground. Purrloin fainted and N put it back inside its Pokeball.

"You did good my friend," he said and out the Pokeball back on his belt.

"Oshawott you learned Water Gun!" I cried out and Oshawott jumped into the air and high fived me.

"I've never expected to hear a Pokémon say such things..." N said quietly and then looked at me and I could see sadness in his eyes.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokémon will never become perfect beings," he said and I kinda felt bad for the guy.

"I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they are my friends," he said and I nodded.

"I understand," I said and he looked surprised.

"You do?" He asked and I nodded.

"Pokémon are our friends but we shouldn't liberate Pokémon if they want to stay with us," I said and N looked at Oshawott who was beside me.

"Why don't you keep Oshawott in his Pokeball?" He asked me and I frowned at him.

"Because Oshawott doesn't like it and I won't force him to do something, he doesn't want to do. Right, Oshawott?" I asked and he nodded in agreement.

"What about you're other Pokémon?" He asked and I remembered the egg. I quickly walked over to it and checked to see if it was ok. Thankfully it was all snugged up in the towel. N walked over and saw the egg.

"Hmm, so you're going to confine it and torture it as soon as it's born?" He asked me with his voice thick with disgust and disapproval. I suddenly got so pissed off that I slapped him across the face.

"You have some nerve saying that to me. This egg is the only thing I have left of my father and I cherish the Pokémon inside." I said coldly and picked up my bag and walked away from him. I felt tears come into my eyes and I quickly went in an alley and went onto my knees. Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away but more came down. There was a lump in my throat and it was hard to swallow. Oshawott placed his little paws on my knees and had a smile on his face.

"Osha, Oshawott," he said and I smiled.

"You're right," I said wiping away the tears.

"The best thing to do when you're sad is to smile!" I said and Oshawott nodded. I saw it was getting dark outside and so I headed to the Pokémon Center. I hired a room for the night and got dressed into some pants and a top. Oshawott was already asleep on the bed and I made sure the egg was toasty and warm. I climbed into the bed and Oshawott moved closer to me and I smiled. I yawned and my eye lids felt heavy.

"Night" I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokémon, just a few idea in the story that weren't in the game.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Egg Hatches

**To answer all any incoming questions, the Pokémon in White's party are the ones I always had in my game...before I lost it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Egg Hatches**

I felt movement on the bed but ignored it.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott shouted and I pulled the covers over my head.

"Too sleepy," I mumbled and tried to get back to sleep. When the movement stopped, I smiled and pulled the cover down. Suddenly, I was hit in the face with cold water and I immediately was wide awake. I sat up and wiped the water away from my face and saw Oshawott with his paws across his chest staring at me.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" I said and he nodded and got off the bed. I got dressed and dried my face and checked the time.

"Oshawott come on!" I said and turned around and saw him looking at the egg.

"What is it Oshawott?" I asked walking over to him and saw the egg move.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried out excitedly and I smiled. Oshawott hugged the egg and it looked so cute.

"You're going to be a big brother soon." I told him and he rubbed his cheek against it. I placed the egg back into my bag and Oshawott and I both left the room and grabbed something to eat. Oshawott had some Pokémon food while I had some toast. As I was eating I couldn't help but think what N was doing right now.

I blushed and quickly shook my head. _Why the hell am I thinking of that guy? He's nothing but a selfish, rude, world-class jerk!_

When both Oshawott and I were done, we left the Pokémon Center and left Accumula Town. I took a deep breath and sighed while Oshawott walked next to me.

"Isn't this great?" I asked him and he nodded. My Xtransceiver started ringing and I answered it and saw Mom.

"Hey Mom," I said and she smiled.

"White stay where you are," she said and hung up. I frowned and looked down at Oshawott.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked and he shook his head.

"White!" I heard someone shout and I looked over and saw my Mom running towards us.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I forgot to give you these," she said handing me a pair of shoes.

"What are they?" I asked her putting them on.

"They're running shoes. They can help you run faster so you can get to places quicker. Isn't that nifty?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well, good luck sweetheart," she said and I nodded and hugged her.

"Bye Mom," I said and she walked away.

"Come on Oshawott, let's try these babies out." I said and he nodded. We ran for a bit and man, you really could run fast in these. Oshawott did his best to keep up but was out of breath when we stopped.

"Come on let's take a break," I suggested and he nodded. I sat down against a tree and gave him some water. The egg in my back started moving even more I and took it out. It started glowing and Oshawott ran over to see what was going on.

"It's hatching!" I said and soon the egg was gone leaving a blue and black Pokémon in my arms.

"What Pokémon are you?" I asked and grabbed my Pokedex.

_Riolu, The Emanation Pokémon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves._

"Oh so you're a Riolu" I said and Riolu in my lap blinked at me and then looked at Oshawott who was looking at it curiously.

"What a weird looking one" Riolu said looking at Oshawott. Oshawott started yelling at him while my mouth fell open.

"Did you just talk?" I asked him and Riolu looked up at me.

"Did you hear me?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"Osha, Oshawott?" Oshawott asked Riolu and Riolu looked at him.

"I don't know why she can hear me but not you" he told him.

"Oh that's the ability Telepathy" someone said and I looked up and saw a man in fishing gear standing there.

"Wait what?" I asked him standing up and Riolu stood on one side while Oshawott stood on the other.

"Telepathy is an ability very few Pokémon have. You're lucky to have one," he said and walked away while I stood there dumbfounded. I looked down at Riolu and suddenly thought of something.

"Ok well, Riolu, I'm White. I hope we can become great partners." I said going down onto my knees and holding my hand out. He looked at it for a bit and slowly put his paw and we shook hands. I smiled and went through my bag and gave him some food, along with Oshawott. While they were eating I grabbed my Xtransceiver and dialed Mom's number.

"Hey sweetie," Mom greeted me as soon as she picked up.

"The egg hatched," I told her and she smiled.

"So you have a little Riolu," she sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and he has the ability Telepathy," I told her and her eyes widened.

"Oh that's incredible! Congrats," she said and I smiled.

"That's all I wanted to call about," I said and she nodded.

"Bye sweetie," Mom said and the screen went black.

"You two done?" I asked and they nodded.

"Oh right I nearly forgot." I said and grabbed a ball from my belt and bent down on my knees in front of Riolu.

"Riolu would you like to come with Oshawott and me?" I asked and his red eyes widened.

"Sure," he said and I smiled and gently tapped the Pokeball against his forehead and he went into the Pokeball. It moved around for a bit and then made a sound.

"Yes, I have a Riolu," I smiled at Oshawott who smiled back. Riolu soon came out of his ball and looked at the ball.

"Can I stay outside?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, Oshawott doesn't like going in his either." I said and Oshawott nodded.

"One condition though: If there is anything that might put you two in danger you have to go into the ball when I tell you to. Ok?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Let's head to Striaton City!" I said cheerfully and they agreed. Riolu tried to walk but stumbled for a bit. I picked him up and carried him in my arms and he seems surprised.

"Oshawott are you fine walking beside me?" I asked and he puffed out his chest and tapped the shell.

"Osha, Osha, Osha" Oshawott said and I looked down at Riolu who rolled his eyes.

"Translation?" I asked.

"He said - _sure thing since I'm you're knight in shining __armour_." Riolu told me and I laughed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to whoever made Pokemon**


	5. Chapter 4 - Dreamyard

**As a suggestion, read Eden by an author named Hope. It's a Ferriswheel shipping one but rated M for mature audiences. It's good believe me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Dreamyard**

We finally arrived at Striaton City in the afternoon and I yawned.

"Can I walk now?" Riolu asked and I looked at him as he was resting in my arms.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't want to feel like a burden." He said and I couldn't help but think how cute he was. I placed him down and he walked in front of me with Oshawott.

"I'm starving, let's go get something to eat" I said and they nodded. I found a cute little restaurant and sat down at a table with Oshawott and Riolu. A boy with green hair and green eyes came over to our table and smiled at me.

"What can I get you?" He asked and I looked at the menu.

"Just a cheese burger thanks." I said and looked at Oshawott and Riolu.

"What do you two want?" I asked them and Oshawott said something and I looked at Riolu.

"He said he wants the same as you." Riolu translated and the guy seemed surprised.

"Wow did your Riolu just talk?" He asked looking at Riolu excitedly.

"Yeah." I said and the guy looked at me.

"My name is Cilan, I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur," he said and I smiled.

"I'm White." I said and Cilan looked over at both Oshawott and Riolu.

"You have excellent bond with both your Oshawott and Riolu." Cilan commented and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and then looked at Riolu.

"Do you want a cheese burger too?" I asked since he looked like he wanted one. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes!" He said and I smiled. Cilan left and came back a bit later with two other boys. One had red hair and red eyes while the other had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Here's your food." Cilan said giving us the cheese burgers while Oshawott ate his, Riolu looked at the two boys who had excited expressions on their faces. Cilan noticed this and smiled.

"White, these are my two brothers Chili and Cress." Cilan introduced them and I smiled.

"Hey nice to meet you." I said.

"Sorry if we're a bother." Cress apologized.

"Cilan told us there was a trainer with a Riolu and not only that but it could talk!" Chili said excitedly. I looked over at Riolu who was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um could you tell me where I can find the Striaton Gym?" I asked them changing the subject.

"You're sitting in it." Chili said and I frowned.

"But isn't this a restaurant?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"It's a gym/restaurant." Cress explained.

"And we're the gym leaders." Cilan added and I looked at them.

"You're kidding right?" I asked them with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope we're serious." Chili replied and my mouth fell open.

"Wow," was all I managed to say and Riolu started eating his burger.

"Would you like to battle after you're done eating?" Cress asked and I shook my head.

"I wanted to get some training done after this so maybe tomorrow?" I asked and they nodded.

"See you then." Cilan said and they walked away. I dug into my burger and Oshawott finished his and rubbed his stomach.

"Osha," he sighed and I didn't need Riolu to translate what that meant.

* * *

"Oshawott focus your aim into the air." I commanded and Oshawott used Water Gun into the air and got a lot of distance.

"Great work, Riolu use Quick Attack around Oshawott and Oshawott try to hit Riolu with Water Gun." I commanded and they did what I said. Riolu was getting faster and faster while Oshawott hit him once in a while.

"Let's take a break." I said and they nodded. I gave them some Pokémon food and they ate it. I noticed a little girl walking over to us and I stood up and smiled.

"Are you White Rowan?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Professor Juniper asked me to give you this." She said handing me a Pokeball. I took it and looked at it carefully.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Let's just say it'll help you for your gym battle tomorrow." And with that she walked away.

"Um ok, come on out!" I said throwing the ball into the air and a red light appeared revealing a red and orange monkey-like Pokémon. My Pokedex beeped and I focused it on the new Pokémon.

_Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 degrees. It uses its tuft to roast berries._

"Huh a Pansear." I said and Pansear looked at me curiously and I smiled.

"Hey Pansear, my name is White and these are Oshawott and Riolu." I said indicating to Oshawott and Riolu who were still eating.

"Pan?" He asked and I smiled.

"I hope we can be great partners." I said and Pansear smiled.

"Pansear!" He cried out and I laughed. Oshawott came over and tapped on Pansear's back. Pansear turned around and saw Oshawott.

"Osha, Oshawott." Oshawott said and Pansear nodded and Oshawott walked him over and they all started eating. I couldn't help but think Oshawott was the big brother in our little group. I looked around and saw nobody was here so I took a deep breath and sang.

"_It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same._" I sang and the others looked at me and I stopped.

"Keep going." Riolu said and I smiled and took another deep breath.

"_Hoping they will never change. Cause what we had can't be replaced, don't let our memories fade away. Keep me in your heart for always._" I sang.

"_You made me believe I can do almost anything. Stood right by me, through the tears, through everything._" I sang and I saw some other Pokémon gather but for some reason it didn't bother me.

"_I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true. You're the one that I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this._"

"_I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through. In my heart you'll always be forever baby, I'll remember you._" I sang and stopped. I saw Oshawott was about to cry, Riolu smiled and Pansear looked amazed.

"That was beautiful." Riolu said and I smiled and saw I had tears coming down my eyes. I wiped them away quickly and wiped away Oshawott's tears as well.

"Pansear, Pan?" Pansear asked and I looked at Riolu.

"He said_ 'Where did you get that song from?'_" Riolu said.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. My dad wrote it for her when they first met." I said sadly. I don't really remember much of my dad; he died when I was six months old. Mom says he died from some disease when he came back from visiting Grandpa Rowan in Sinnoh. I didn't realize how dark it had gotten until I saw Riolu looked up.

"Come on, we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." I said and we headed back to the Pokémon Center. I got Riolu and Oshawott healed up and they both came back.

"White Rowan?" Nurse Joy asked and I nodded.

"There's a phone call for you." She said and I went over and saw both Grandpa Rowan and Grandfather Oak were on.

"Hey Grandpa, Grandfather." I said and they smiled.

"Hello White, I see you're in Striaton City." Grandfather Oak said and I nodded.

"Yep, just got here, this afternoon. I'll be having my gym battle tomorrow" I said and they nodded.

"What Pokémon do you have?" Grandpa Rowan asked.

"This is Oshawott, Riolu and Pansear. Guys this is Grandpa Rowan." I said pointing at Grandpa Rowan.

"And this is Grandfather Oak." I said pointing to Grandfather Oak.

"They look well trained." Grandpa Rowan said and I smiled.

"You're mother told us that Riolu has the ability Telepathy." Grandfather Oak said and I nodded.

"Hello," Riolu said and they both nodded.

"Your father had a Lucario with the same ability." Grandpa Rowan said and my eyes widened, so did Riolu's.

"Wait, is that where he got Riolu's egg from?" I asked and he nodded.

"He said he wanted you to have a little piece of him." He told me and I frowned.

"He gave the egg to Mom when he knew he didn't have much time left?" I asked and they nodded.

"Oh." I said quietly. Oshawott nudged me and I smiled at him.

"So what's new with you guys." I said changing the subject.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the moon was still up. My throat was dry so I went into the bathroom and quickly had some sips of water. When I got back I saw Riolu sitting on the other bed and he was awake.

"What's wrong? Couldn't get to sleep?" I asked him and he looked up. I saw his little red eyes were filled with doubt and disappointment.

"It's nothing." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not nothing. If something is bothering you, you can tell me." I smiled and he sighed.

"You only like me cause I'm the only thing from you father." He said quietly and I frowned and then my eyes widened. I smiled to myself and hugged him.

"You know that's not true. I don't care where you came from or anything. I said I'll cherish you forever while you were in your egg." I told him and he looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Really little man." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks White." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I said and he nodded. I hopped into bed and hugged them both.

"Night White." Riolu said and snuggled in closer to me.

"Night Riolu." I said and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most of this storyline.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Badge

**We're at the First Gym Badge already? Damn time flys by when you have your Pokémon :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The First Badge**

"You ready White?" Cilan asked me and I nodded.

"The battle between Cilan the gym leader and the challenger will now begin." Cress announced and people (mostly girls) came to watch.

"Two on two?" Cilan asked and I nodded.

"Lillipup come out." Cilan said and a Lillipup appeared and I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed at it.

_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees._

I grabbed a ball from my belt and threw it into the air.

"Riolu I choose you!" I shouted and Riolu appeared and saw Lillipup.

"Ladies first." Cilan said and I smiled.

"Riolu use Quick Attack." I shouted and Riolu ran towards Lillipup in super speed.

"Lillipup dodge it and use Tackle." Cilan said and Lillipup tried to dodge but Riolu hit it and knocked it over. Lillipup tried to get up but fainted and Riolu and I cheered.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Riolu wins." Cress announced.

"You did good my friend, get some rest." Cilan said and returned Lillipup back to its Pokeball.

"Great speed from Riolu." Cilan commented and I smiled.

"Pansage come on out." Cilan said and a green monkey-like Pokémon appeared and it looked similar to Pansear. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at Pansage.

_Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic._

Riolu looked at me and I knew he still wanted to battle and I nodded.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed." Cilan said and Pansage started spitting seeds from its mouth at rapid speed.

"Dodge them Riolu." I ordered and Riolu did for a bit but then started getting hit by them and he flew back and hit the ground.

"Riolu are you ok?" I asked and he got up and nodded.

"Pansage use Vine Whip." Cilan ordered.

"Dodge them and use Force Palm." I ordered and Riolu did and hit Pansage right in the face. Pansage fell back and caught Riolu between his vines. Riolu struggled to break free but Pansage had a tight grip on him.

"Pansage use Bullet seed." Cilan said and Pansage did. Riolu fainted and I returned him to his Pokeball.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Pansage wins." Cress announced.

"You were awesome Riolu." I said to the ball and put it back onto my belt. I grabbed another Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Let's do this Oshawott." I shouted and Oshawott appeared and looked ready for battle.

"Oh? A Water-type against a Grass-type. You're at a disadvantage." Cilan pointed and I smiled to myself.

"We'll see about that." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed." Cilan ordered and Pansage started spitting at Oshawott. An idea formed into my head and I smiled.

"Oshawott block the seeds with your scalchop." I ordered and Oshawott put his scalchop in front of him and blocked them.

"Run at him and use Tackle." I ordered and Oshawott ran towards Pansage, while still blocking the seeds and hit it. Pansage fell back and fainted and Oshawott and I cheered.

"Pansage is unable to battle, Oshawott wins and the win goes to the challenger." Cress announced and Oshawott and I high fived each other.

"We did it Oshawott." I cried out and he agreed.

"You did an excellent job. I especially liked the way Oshawott block the Bullet Seed by using his shell." Cilan commented and I giggled.

"Here's the Trio Badge." Chili said giving it to me. The Trio badge was gold with blue, red and green little diamonds in it.

"Thanks." I said and showed it to Oshawott before putting it in my badge holder.

"Congrats on getting your first badge White." Cress said and I smiled.

"I should get going. I need to get Oshawott and Riolu healed and then I want to get as much closer to Nacrene City before nightfall." I said and they nodded.

"Good luck!" They said and as I was leaving the gym I saw something green in the corner of my eye. I looked up just in time to see a familiar green hair leave. I frowned and shook my head.

_It couldn't be N. There's no way he would be here let alone watch my battle. Not since I slapped him anyway._ I shrugged off the thought at got Riolu healed at the Pokémon Center. I showed him the badge and he was happy.

"You did great." I told him while they quickly ate. I ran into Cheren on my way out of Striaton City.

"So that's the Pokémon that hatched from your egg." Cheren said looking at Riolu who was walking beside me and Oshawott.

"Yep, Riolu this is my friend Cheren, we come from the same town." I said and Riolu looked at him.

"He seems ok to me." Riolu said and Cheren's eyes widened and he quickly looked at me.

"It's the ability Telepathy." I explained and he nodded.

"Wow that's handy I guess." He said fixing his glasses and I giggled.

"So what'd you want?" I asked and he held up a Pokeball.

"Since we both have the Trio Badge, let's battle." He said and I looked down at Riolu and Oshawott. They both nodded and I smiled and accepted the challenge.

"Two on two ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Snivy I choose you." Cheren said and the familiar Snivy appeared and remembered Oshawott.

"Pansear I choose you." I said and Pansear appeared.

"You can go since you're older." I told him and he nodded.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade." Cheren said and Snivy attack Pansear with a sword made out of leaves from its tail.

"Dodge it and use Flame Thrower." I ordered and Pansear dodge it and shot huge amounts of fire from its mouth and it successfully hit Snivy. Snivy fainted from it and I gave Pansear thumbs up.

"Great job Pansear." I said, he smiled. Cheren returned Snivy back into her ball and grabbed another.

"Purrloin I choose you." Cheren said and a Purrloin came out.

"Pansear return." I said returning Pansear to his ball. I looked down at Riolu and Oshawott and they looked at me.

"Your turn Riolu." I said and he nodded and stood in front of me.

"Purrloin use Scratch." Cheren ordered.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." I ordered and Riolu dodged it and hit Purrloin.

"Use Bite." Cheren ordered but before Purrloin could even open its mouth I yelled out.

"Finish it with Force Palm." I quickly yelled out and Riolu hit Purrloin with his hand and Purrloin fainted. Cheren returned Purrloin to its ball and I high fived Riolu.

"Hmm seems I'm not strong enough to beat you still." Cheren said and I smiled. Suddenly two people run past us and I looked at Cheren confused.

"Who-" I began to say but was cut off by Bianca's sudden voice.

"Cheren! White!" She yelled out and we both turned to see her and a little girl running towards us.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she reached us out of breath.

"This...little...girl's..." She began but gasped.

"Take a deep breath then tell us." Cheren said impatiently and I shot him a look.

"Oh that's better. Any who, this little girls Pokémon were stolen from her by those guys who just ran past." Bianca explained. Cheren and I looked at each other and then at the crying little girl.

"We'll get your Pokémon back." I promised her and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked and Cheren nodded.

"Come on let's go." He said and we ran after those thieves. We stopped at an entrance to a cave and we heard voices in there.

"Ready?" Cheren asked and I nodded. We ran into the cave and saw members from Team Plasma.

"Hey give back that little girl's Pokémon." I yelled out and they jumped and saw us.

"Stay out of our way brats." One of them sneered..

"This Pokémon was suffering under the hands of that little girl." One of them said and I rolled my eyes.

"What can you talk to Pokémon now?" Cheren asked and they hesitated.

"No but our Lord can!" Someone said and I raised an eyebrow.

"No more talk. Let's teach these brats to not meddle in the affairs of Team Plasma." One of them said and they all agreed.

"White let's team up." Cheren said and I nodded.

"Snivy let's do this." Cheren said and Snivy appeared.

"Lillipup come out." One of the grunts said and an adorable Lillipup appeared.

"Poor Lillipup, having to be with someone like that." I said.

"It's not his fault of who his owner is. Besides he seems pretty happy to me." Riolu said and both Cheren and I looked down at Riolu and then at Lillipup. It was true, Lillipup looked happy to be where it was and I bit my lip.

"Patrat come out." The other grunt said and a sort of squirrel like Pokémon appeared. It's eyes borderline creeped me out. My Pokedex beep and I pointed it at Patrat.

_Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others._

"Hmm both Normal-types." I said and looked at Riolu.

"Riolu are you in?" I asked and he nodded and stood next to Snivy.

"Lillipup use Bite on Snivy." The grunt ordered and Lillipup ran to Snivy with its mouth open.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade." Cheren commanded and Snivy used it and Lillipup fainted.

"Patrat use Crunch on Riolu." The grunt ordered and the Patrat came running at Riolu in super speed.

"Dodge it and use Force Palm." I said and Riolu dodged Patrat just in time and used Force Palm on its head. Patrat fainted and both grunts returned their Pokémon to their balls.

"Move out of the way." Two more grunts came and battled us and of course we won. They all looked pissed but couldn't fight because they had no more Pokémon.

"Fine take it." One of them said throwing us back a Pokeball and I caught it. They ran out of the cave and Cheren and I looked at each other.

"I can't believe they would do something like that." I said shaking my head.

"They talk about Liberation but use Pokémon to steal from others." Riolu translated from Oshawott.

"Oshawott's right for one thing. They're not following their own beliefs." Cheren said in disgust and I yawned.

"We should get going. I want to try to get in as much distance as we can before night fall." I said and Cheren nodded.

"See you in Nacrene City." Cheren said and left. I sighed and gave the Pokeball back to the little girl. She was happy and thanked me, Bianca took her back and I kept going. Soon it was nightfall and I found a nice place to camp for the night. I snuggled into my sleeping back with Riolu and Oshawott and fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Any mistakes are Riolu's fault :D**

**Riolu: How are they my fault?!**

**MysteriousMew: I have to blame it on someone, it can't be Oshawott he's too damn cute.**

**Riolu: -_-**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Skull Thief

**I've wanted to have White connected to Professors Oak and Rowan. So what better way than have them as Grandfathers? To explain: White's Mom is Daisy Oak (yes she does exist) who's Samuel Oak's daughter. White's deceased father is Lucas Rowan(again, he exists) but in the DPP games, he's Professor Rowan's assistant. I thought that was lame, so I made them father and son. Oh joy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

** The Skull Thief**

I finally arrived in Nacrene City and was amazed by all the artwork around. Buildings were painted; there were statues and fountains, even an old train track. I also noticed there were a lot of warehouses and I couldn't find anything that looked like the gym.

"White!" Someone shouted and I turned and saw Cheren walking over to me.

"Hey Cheren." I said and he fixed his glasses.

"If you're looking for the gym it's over there." He said pointing to a museum.

"But that's a museum." I pointed out and he smiled.

"That's what I thought too but it's the gym." He said and walked away. I stood there for a second and then shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you think it's really the gym?" Riolu asked me and I nodded.

"Cheren knows everything." I said.

"Osha?" Oshawott asked me and I bit my lip.

"Ok maybe not everything." I corrected and we walked into the museum. Just as we entered the museum I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it." I said and looked up and saw the person I thought I'd never see again. N.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who ran into me." He said coolly and I glared at him. This guy is so frustrating! He suddenly looked sad and I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" I asked and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You know you can tell me." I said grabbing his hand and patting it.

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how Trainers should be and a future where Pokémon have become perfect..." he suddenly broke off and looked at me.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked.

"Something along those lines." I smiled and he nodded and gave me a small smile.

"That's so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future too." N said taking his hand back and grabbing a ball from his belt.

"Pidove help me out." N said and a small, gray, dove like bird appeared. It looked so cute and adorable that I pointed my Pokedex at it.

_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainers orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands._

"Oshawott you ready?" I asked and he nodded and tapped his scalchop.

"Oshawott," he said proudly and I didn't need Riolu to translate that.

"Pidove use Quick Attack." N ordered and Pidove came closer to Oshawott in super speed.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun." I said and Oshawott dodged it and hit Pidove straight in the face. Pidove lost its balance in the air but quickly regained it.

"Pidove use Gust." N ordered and Pidove flapped its wings really fast and a huge gust of wind came and Oshawott struggled to stay still.

"Hang in there Oshawott!" I shouted and he tried the best he could. Suddenly Oshawott started glowing white and N and I looked at it amazed.

"He's evolving." Riolu said and soon the white light stopped and blue Pokémon with white whiskers and two shells on it sides appeared. I pointed my Pokedex at it.

_Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double scalchop technique._

"Dewott," he said and looked at Pidove.

"Dewott use Razor Shell." I ordered knowing he learned that move as he evolved. Dewott picked up both of its shells and threw them at Pidove. Pidove fell and hit the ground, causing it to faint.

"Yes we did it!" I cried out and Dewott high fived me. N called the fainted Pidove back and grabbed another one.

"Timburr come out." N said and some kind of weird gray Pokémon carrying a lump of wood appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at Timburr.

_Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty._

"Dewott use Water gun." I ordered and water came out of Dewott's mouth and shot at Timburr.

"Timburr use Bide." N said and Timburr began storing energy and then unleashed it. Dewott fainted and I returned him to his ball.

"You were awesome Dewott, take a nice long rest." I said putting the Pokeball onto my belt.

"Pansear I need your help." I said and Pansear appeared.

"Pan, Pansear." he said looking at Timburr.

"Alright Pansear, use Flame Thrower." I ordered and flames came out of Pansear's mouth and surrounded Timburr. Timburr fainted and N called it back.

"Tympole lets go." N said and some kind of blue and black tadpole appeared.

"Hm what's this one." I said pointing my Pokedex at it.

_Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. They warn others of danger by vibrating their cheeks to create a high-pitched sound._

"Pansear return." I said and Pansear returned to his Pokeball.

"You ready Riolu?" I asked and he nodded.

"Tympole use BubbleBeam" N ordered and bubbles shot out of Tympole's mouth.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." I ordered and Riolu dodged it and got close to Tympole in super speed.

"Quickly use Force Palm." I ordered and Riolu hit Tympole straight in the face with his paw.

"Use BubbleBeam once more." N ordered.

"Dodge them and use Quick Attack." I shouted and Riolu dodged the bubbles and hit Tympole. Tympole fainted and N called it back.

"Yeah we did it!" I cried out and Riolu high fived me. I looked over at N who was close to me and he looked sad.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do? Find a legendary Pokémon?" I asked sarcastically and N's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"That's the power I need." He said and I wished I hadn't opened my mouth.

"N I was joking." I said but he wasn't paying attention.

"Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region." He said out loud and then looked at me.

"It's my turn to become that hero and you and I will be friends!" He promised and came a little closer to me and sniffed my hair. I blushed furiously while Riolu looked pissed off.

"Keep your hands to yourself buddy." He said climbing onto my shoulder and pushing N away with his paw. N stood back and looked at Riolu shocked.

"Nobody touches White without my approval." Riolu said bluntly and I didn't know whether to be pissed or touched by this. I saw N was about to say something but I cut him off.

"He has the ability Telepathy." I told him and his eyes widened.

"So you heard what he said?" He asked and I nodded. N quickly recovered his composure and smirked at me.

"We'll see each other again soon." He promised and walked away. I stared after him in a daze until Riolu had to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Are we going to challenge the gym leader?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Let's get Dewott healed and then have some lunch." I said and we walked to the Pokémon Center. I gave my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and they came back later with Dewott out and holding Pansear's ball

"Hey Dewott." I greeted him and threw Pansear's ball into the air and Pansear appeared. I gave them a bowl of Pokémon Food each and I ate a sandwich while they ate. Riolu was informing the others about what happened afterwards. Dewott was also mad, apparently (according to Riolu) he felt as if he had let me down since he is my knight in shining armor.

Pansear on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. I ignored them and kept eating my sandwich. I couldn't stop thinking about what N said though.

_ Was he really going to try to revive Zekrom? I don't even know where Zekrom is in the first place, but did N know? I could understand why he would want to free Pokémon but he was going about it the wrong way. Just like Team Plasma. Team Plasma... oh they just make me so mad! Bunch of idiots running around in cosplay costumes stealing Pokémon from others. _I thought bitterly.

I finished my sandwich and saw the others were done eating too. I saw we still had heaps of time left so I did a little training before we headed to the gym. As I walked in there were display cases everywhere with different things in them. There was a whole skeleton of a dragon in the middle of the room.

"May I help you?" Someone asked and I looked over and saw a man with black hair and glasses on, while wearing a suit.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for the Nacrene Gym. I'm here to challenge the gym leader." I told him and he smiled.

"Right this way." He said leading me to some stairs and into another library. I saw a woman with dark skin, light tea eyes and teal colored hair.

"Hawes is this another challenger?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Hawes answered and the woman smiled at me.

"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora." Lenora introduced herself.

"I'm White." I said and she nodded.

"Well then if you come this way." Lenora said leading me to a room full of books. I looked at her confused and she smiled.

"Pick a book you'll like." Was all she said. I bit my lip and looked around and a royal blue book stood out. I walked over and pulled it and opened it. What I saw felt like a ton of bricks falling on me.

There was a picture of my dad with Lenora.

I nearly dropped the book and I felt Lenora beside me and smiled and took the book from my hands.

"So you are Lucas Rowan's daughter." She said and I looked at her.

"How'd you know my father?" I asked her and she gave me a warm smile.

"He used to be the Champion of Unova." She said and my eyes widened.

"No way." I whispered and she nodded.

"Your mother never told you?" She asked and I nodded.

"He died when I was just six months old." I said and she sighed.

"Let's have that battle." Lenora said and I nodded, a grin crept upon my face. Lenora pulled a book out and the shelf moved, revealing a hidden door and we walked through it and to a battle arena.

"The battle between the gym leader Lenora and the challenger will now commence. It will be a two on two and only the challenger is allowed to make submissions." Hawes announced.

"Herdier come out!" Lenora said throwing a Pokeball into the air. I knew who I was going to pick straight away.

"Pansear help us out." I said throwing the Pokeball into the air.

* * *

"Here's the Basic Badge." Lenora said handing it to me. I smiled and showed it to Riolu and Dewott.

"Yes we've got the second badge." I cried out and Dewott and Riolu high fived each other.

"You look like Daisy but you have Lucas's battle style and eyes." Lenora commented and I beamed.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think it's a good combination though. A Top Coordinator for a mother and a Champion for a father. Seems like you'll be a strong trainer." Hawes added and I blushed. There was some noise coming from the museum and we all ran and saw Team Plasma members standing near the dragon skeleton. I saw one of them holding the skull.

"Crap we've been discovered lets quickly bail." Someone said and Lenora looked mad.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around! What's going on?" Lenora asked.

"This here is now under the possession of Team Plasma." The person holding the skull said.

"And now to show you we can do whatever we want, we're going to disappear right before your eyes." Someone said and the room was suddenly filled with smoke. I gagged and so did Lenora and Hawes. When the smoke disappeared I saw that Team Plasma was gone. Lenora and I ran outside but couldn't see one trace of Team Plasma but there was a guy with brown hair and green eyes standing there looking confused.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?" The guy asked Lenora who looked surprised to see him.

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?" Lenora asked and then turned to me.

"White this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader." She said and I smiled.

"I'm White." I said and Burgh smiled and then looked at Lenora.

"Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?" Burgh asked and Lenora threw her hands in the air.

"What's up?! Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" Lenora said and I saw Bianca and Cheren running towards us.

"White what's going on?" Cheren asked and Lenora looked at them.

"And these two are?" She asked me.

"Lenora, Burgh these are my friends Bianca and Cheren." I said introducing them.

"Oh, I see. They're Trainers. Ok then, let's split up and search. I'll head this way." Lenora said pointing to the right. "Cheren, Bianca I want you to stay here at the museum. Burgh and White, you two search Pinwheel Forest! Got it? Burgh will show you the way." Lenora said and Burgh and I headed to Pinwheel Forest on the left.

"This leads to Pinwheel Forest. If they manage to scuttle off into the forest, we might have trouble." Burgh warned and I nodded.

"Burgh, White!" I heard Lenora yell out and we turned to see her running towards us.

"It doesn't look like there are any members of Team Plasma over here... I think I'd better stay here though. Head to Pinwheel Forest and search carefully!" Lenora said and we nodded and headed in. As we got deeper I saw there was a road and a trail.

"There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest - the road that goes straight and the trail that winds through the woods. I will take the straight road after them! If they're not there, I'll block the exit. Would you please take the other way and check for whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Sure thing. We'll find them, right you two?" I asked Dewott and Riolu.

"De, Dewott." Dewott said tapping his chest while Riolu nodded.

"One more thing before you go: You'll most likely run into a lot of Pokémon that are around this hour so be careful." Burgh added and I saw it was getting really dark.

"Ok good luck." I said and we ran along the trail. It was a while before I spotted any Team Plasma members. Of course I beat them and none of them had the skull. I had to go deeper and deeper, with each step it got darker until I saw the moon shine in the sky. I grabbed my torch from my bag and kept going until I saw a Team Plasma member with the skull.

"Stop right there!" I ordered and he turned and saw me.

"Patrat help me out." The grunt said, throwing a Pokeball into the air and a Patrat appeared.

"Riolu used Force Palm." I ordered and Riolu quickly took down Patrat. The grunt looked around for any means of escape and saw he couldn't.

"Fine take the stupid thing. It wasn't what we wanted anyway." He said throwing it into the air and into the lake. The grunt quickly ran as I dove into the lake. I looked around for the skull and saw it sink deeper and deeper into the lake. Dewott jumped in and I grabbed the skull and gave it to him. He swam up and I followed but I was hit by something and collided with the wall. Pain shot through my body and I felt myself lose conscious until I black out. But before I blacked out I saw a familiar green hair swimming towards me.

_N?_ I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.** **All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**

**Riolu: You are just mean :(**

**MysteriousMew: :0 I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Riolu: If you piggy back me everywhere!**

**MysteriousMew: Ok...only cause you're cute...**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Grandfather's Wisdom

**Yeah this and Chapter Eight are a little short. Sorry about that. I wrote this ages ago, like last year -_-**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**A Grandfather's Wisdom**

"White wake up!" I heard Riolu's urgent voice say.

"De, De, Dewott, De!" Dewott said and I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Riolu's and Dewott's eyes filled with worry and then relief as I sat up.

"Thank god you're alright." Riolu said hugging me and I pat him and Dewott.

"What happened?" I asked looking at both of them.

"You nearly drowned that's what." A new voice said and I saw someone who I thought I'd never see.

My father.

"Wha-How? You're supposed to be dead." I exclaimed getting up and the man looked at me confused. His sapphire blue hair shone slightly from the moon, his ocean blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and fear.

"Do I remind you of someone?" He asked me and my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Sorry, you just look like my father who died." I said and he looked surprised and then smiled sadly at me.

"It's ok, I'm glad that you're alright though." He said turning to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out but he was gone before I knew it.

"Did we get the skull?" I asked and Dewott nodded while Riolu looked surprised.

"You almost drowned and all you care about is the skull?" He asked me and I nodded and grabbed it.

"It's for Lenora's sake." I replied and he shook his head and muttered something I didn't quite catch.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Burgh." I said and we walked until we saw the main road and Burgh standing there.

"White! There you are, what happened?" Burgh asked seeing my soaked clothes and I laughed nervously.

"Well you see, I trip and landed in a puddle." I lied and Burgh didn't look convinced.

"She almost drowned trying to get the skull back." Riolu said bluntly and Burgh nodded. I shot a look at Rilou, warning him he was going to get it later if he kept dobbing me in like this.

"You should care about your safety more than the skull." Burgh said and I apologized.

"But it was for Lenora." I told him and he sighed and grabbed the skull from me.

"Come on, let's head back and get you dried up." Burgh said and we headed back to the museum.

When we got back to the museum we told Lenora what happened. She agreed with Burgh and told me off for not caring about my safety. Bianca fussed over me like a mother and Cheren told me I was an idiot. I left and hired a room at the Pokémon Center for the night and Riolu and Dewott ordered me to have a shower as soon as we got to the room.

"What are you, my mother!" I muttered as I went into the bathroom. While I was washing my body I couldn't help but think about the guy who looked exactly like my father. I couldn't shrug off the feeling that it wasn't a coincidence and I don't think he saved me. For some reason and I know this sounds crazy, but I think it was N who saved me. But he was long gone by now so it couldn't have been him, could it? After the shower we had dinner and I called Mom and told her about everything, well minus the-almost-drowned-and-the-guy-who-rescued-me-looked-like-Dad thing. Riolu on the other hand told her and she as well went off her head.

"I mean, what were you thinking?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry ok? I'll look out for myself more. Happy?" I asked her and she nodded and then turned serious.

"But are you sure he looked like Lucas?" She asked and I nodded.

"Exactly like him, it's like someone plucked him out of a picture." I told her and she bit her lip.

"Well whoever he was, thank god he saved you." Mom said and I opened my mouth and then I closed it. I couldn't tell her about me thinking that he didn't save me when I didn't know if it was true or not.

"Well I'm going to call Grandpa and Grandfather." I told her and she smiled.

"Ok, goodnight and call me when you get to Castelia City." She said and I nodded.

"Bye Mom" I said and the screen went black. I dialled both Grandpa Rowan's and Grandfather Oak's numbers and they showed up onto the screen.

"White! I see you're in Nacrene City." Grandfather Oak said and I smiled.

"Yep, arrived, here, this afternoon. I already got the gym badge." I told them.

"Show it to us." Grandpa Rowan said and I grabbed my badge case and showed them the badge.

"Well done my dear." Grandpa Rowan complimented and I giggled.

"Oh and that's not the only thing, Oshawott evolved into Dewott." I said and Dewott waved to them.

"My that's impressive indeed!" Grandfather Oak said.

"Hey, do you two know anything about Team Plasma?" I asked them suddenly and they looked like they did.

"Your mother told us that they're a group who go around talking about Pokémon Liberation." Grandpa Rowan said.

"Yeah and they steal people's Pokémon too. They also stole a skull from the Nacrene Museum." I told them and they looked shocked."Don't worry, I recovered it." I added and they looked relieved.

"Yeah and she almost drowned." Riolu muttered and I shot him a look.

"You what!?" Grandfather Oak asked.

"Thanks Riolu." I muttered and sighed.

"Yeah I hit my head while I was underwater." I said tiredly.

"As long as you're alright." Grandpa Rowan said and I nodded.

"Rowan, she almost drowned!" Grandfather Oak pointed out and Grandpa Rowan sighed.

"I understand but remember, Lucas was reckless while he was traveling and Daisy was there to keep him safe." Grandpa Rowan reminded him.

"Yes but she doesn't have Daisy with her." Grandfather Oak pointed out.

"But she had Riolu and Dewott." Grandpa Rowan said and Grandfather Oak nodded.

"Here's another thing." I began and they looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"I saw a guy who looked exactly like dad." I told them and they looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa Rowan asked and I nodded.

"I'm still freaked out by it." I admitted.

"Maybe what you thought was your father was just your imagination." Grandfather Oak said and I looked at him.

"You think?" I asked and he nodded.

"White I know that you hate the fact that you never knew him so you believe that it was him who rescued you." Grandfather Oak said and it made sense.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." I said quietly and he smiled at me.

"It's fine, it's not an easy thing growing up without a father so what you saw is understandable." Grandfather Oak replied and I yawned and so did Dewott, Riolu looked like he was about to pass out any second.

"I'll call you guys soon." I told them and they nodded.

"Good night White." Grandpa Rowan said.

"And don't worry about what happened tonight." Grandfather Oak added and the screen turned black. I went to bed and hugged both Dewott and Riolu and as they fell asleep, I couldn't help but think my theory about N saving me could be true.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A New Friend

**Before you all go 'OMG You can't get a Swanna from Skynarrow Bridge!' and 'Fake!' Let me just tell you, shut up! Yes you can cause I did so suck on them apples :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**A New Friend**

As we started walking along the bridge a small breeze went past and I took a deep breath. The sun was up and the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight.

"Isn't this great?" I asked Riolu and Dewott and they both agreed. Dewott walked in front of us while Riolu walked beside me. After last night's events, Riolu has never left my side.

"I'm fine Riolu." I told him for what felt like the tenth time.

"I know that but." He broke off and I looked at him concerned.

"But what?" I asked him.

"I was scared about what would happen if you died, we haven't known each other long and I didn't want to lose you so soon." He said quietly and I smiled and picked him and hugged him.

"I promise I won't go anywhere." I told him and he let me hug him.

"Ok, ok, let me go." Riolu said jumping out of my arms and crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but giggle over the fact that he's trying to act all cool and tough. I looked at the structure of the bridge and wondered how tough it must have been to build this. I saw a weird shadow above us and I looked up to see some kind of bird coming straight at us.

"White watch out!" Riolu shouted and I picked him up and quickly dodged the bird.

"Swa, Swanna!" The bird said and I looked at saw it looked like some kind of swan. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at it.

_Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon. Swanna start to dance at dusk. The one dancing in the middle is the leader of the flock._

"Oh so you're a Swanna." I said and I went closer to it but Riolu stood in front of me along with Dewott.

"De, Dewott," Dewott said in a threatening tone.

"Swanna, Swa, Swanna," Swanna said flapping its wings at them.

"Riolu?" I asked and he answered my but kept his eyes on Swanna.

"Dewott said_ to not harm you._" Riolu said and I nodded and then frowned.

"What did Swanna say?" I asked him.

"She said_ not to trust humans, that you're just going to abandon us._" Riolu said and I felt sad and suddenly understood. I step away from Riolu and Dewott, despite their protests and got down onto my knees.

"You're trainer released you didn't they Swanna?" I asked gently and Swanna seemed cautious.

"_Yes._" Riolu translated.

"Did your trainer say why?" I asked.

"_They said it was because they didn't want to trap me inside those balls. But I was happy in them, I didn't mind at all. It's all because of that stupid group._" Riolu translated and my eyes widened.

"Team Plasma?" I asked and Swanna nodded.

"I can't believe someone listened to them." I said, clenching my fists in anger.

"Swanna?" Swanna asked me and I didn't need Riolu to translate.

"Yes I hate them, I believe that Pokémon should be free but if they want to stay with their trainer they can. Team Plasma is going about this all wrong." I said through my teeth and I felt Dewott place his hands on my knees. I looked at him and he smiled and tapped his chest.

"De, Dewott, De, De." Dewott said and I smiled.

"Thanks Dewott." I said.

"Dewott." Dewott said and I looked at Swanna who not only looked hungry but lonely. I grabbed some Pokémon Food from my bag and held some out for Swanna. She looked at it cautiously and then came over slowly and ate them from my hand. I smiled and when Swanna was done I gently ran my fingers over her feathers.

"Swanna would you like to come with us?" I asked and Swanna's eyes widened.

"Swa?" She asked and I nodded.

"It'll be fun and I could really use a girl." I said and she smiled and flapped her wings and I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked and Swanna nodded. I grabbed a Pokeball and gently tapped it against her forehead. Swanna disappeared into the Pokeball and it moved for a bit and then made a sound.

"Yes, I have a Swanna!" I cried out and Dewott and Riolu high fived each other.

"Swanna come on out!" I shouted throwing the ball into the air. A red light appeared and so did Swanna.

"Welcome to the team." I smiled and Swanna flapped her wings. Dewott and Riolu went over to her and Dewott tapped his chest and Riolu rolled his eyes. Swanna tapped his head with her beak and said something that made Dewott go off his head. I laughed and hugged Dewott until he calmed down.

"Swanna would you like to stay out of your ball?" I asked and Swanna shook her head.

"Ok then, Swanna return." I said and Swanna returned to her ball.

"Come on, Castelia City isn't that far." I said and we ran the rest of the way.

We arrived in Castelia City around midday and man was the city huge! I couldn't even imagine finding my way around the place. I looked over and saw a cart stand selling Castelia Cones.

"Yum!" I cried out and ran over to the stand and bought three. I gave one each to Riolu and Dewott and ate mine quickly. I looked down and saw a small black and red dog like Pokémon.

"What's that one?" I asked pulling out my Pokedex.

_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. It often transforms into a silent child._

"A Zorua, hmm doesn't look like it has a trainer." I said patting it. It looked and then ran for a bit and then looked back.

"He wants us to follow him." Riolu said and I looked at them. They'd finished their cones and Dewott looked curious while Riolu was cautious.

"Come on." I said running after him. Zorua kept running, dodging people and it was hard to spot him. Every once in a while I thought I lost him but he would wait for me. Soon I reached the park and couldn't find him anywhere. I leaned against the tree, went onto my knees and took a deep breath. I was so tired from running, so was Dewott. Riolu looked fine and kept an eye out just in case Zorua showed up.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked nobody in particular.

"He's right here." An all too familiar voice said and I looked up and saw N standing there with Zorua in his arms.

"He's yours?" I asked and N nodded. I suddenly wanted to strangle that Zorua, I worried about him for nothing. Upon seeing N, Riolu stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her." N reassured him but Riolu didn't move an inch. N held out his hand to me and I hesitated before grabbing it. N's hand was warm and for some reason it felt safe. I stood up and quickly took my hand back. I didn't realize my hand was near my belt until N sighed.

"I'm not here to battle you." He said and for some reason I believed him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him and he pointed at Zorua who looked bored.

"Zorua is going to apologize for making you run all around Castelia City, right Zorua?" N asked and Zorua mumbled something and Riolu told me he apologized. I smiled and patted Zorua on the head and he looked surprised.

"It's fine." I smiled and looked at the time.

"I'm going to go challenge the Castelia Gym." I said walking away. I looked back to see N still looking at me and I quickly walked away, blushing the whole time. I got to the Castelia Gym (it took me twenty minutes to find it!) and ran into Burgh.

"Sorry!" He apologized and then remembered my face.

"Ah hah! You're the one who fought Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest... If I remember, your name is... White!" Burgh said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yep that's me." I said but he looked distracted.

"Come to challenge me I suppose? Sorry but could you wait a bit?" He asked and I frowned.

"Why what's going on?" I asked.

"I was informed that Team Plasma has shown up! In fact..." He broke off and looked at me up and down.

"Come with me! I'm going to the dock at Prime Pier!" Burgh told me and I nodded.

"Sure, whatever I can do to help." I said and I followed him to the pier. I saw Bianca there crying while a dark skinned girl with dark purple black hair was comforting her.

"Bianca? What happened?" I asked as soon as we got there.

"They took her... they took Munna." Bianca sobbed.

"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could. But this city is so big and so crowded...I'm afraid I lost them." The girl said sadly

"Iris...You did everything you could." Burgh said.

Dewott went over to Bianca and patted her. Bianca stopped crying and looked down at Dewott.

"Dewott, De." Dewott said and Bianca looked confused.

"Dewott said_ not to cry, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying._" Riolu translated and I couldn't but think Dewott might be turning into a pervert.

"De, Dewott, De, Dewott." Dewott continued to say and Riolu continued to translate.

"_There's no need to worry, I'll find your Munna for you._" Riolu translated and Bianca hugged Dewott.

"Thanks Dewott, who knew you'd be such a big brother Pokémon." Bianca said and Dewott laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"You're so lucky to have Dewott." Iris said and I smiled.

"Thanks, he's the big brother in our little group." I replied and Dewott tapped his chest and nodded.

"But that's so bad! Taking people's Pokémon is really bad! 'Cause it's really nice when people and Pokémon are together! They each have something the other doesn't, and they help each other!" Iris exclaimed and I couldn't help but agree.

"Agreed! No fear, we'll get Munna back. Right, White?" Burgh asked me and I nodded. "Having said that, finding a person or Pokémon here in Castelia City will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"But we have to try." I said and they nodded.

"I'm gonna be Bianca's bodyguard. So you two go after those bad guys, Ok?" Iris said and Burgh and I both nodded.

"Dewott, Riolu I want both of you in your Pokeballs." I told them and they weren't happy one bit.

"I'm not going to lose either of you ok? It's just until we get Munna back." I promised and they reluctantly agreed.

"Dewott, Riolu return." I said and they went inside their Pokeballs.

"White let's go! Iris, you stay by that young lady's side." Burgh said and Iris nodded. Burgh ran off and I looked back at Bianca and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Team Plasma won't live to see tomorrow for kidnapping Munna." I promised her and Bianca's eyes widened and she smiled. I smiled back and ran after Burgh. Everywhere I went I asked if anyone had seen Team Plasma but nobody saw them. I ran down the street where the Castelia Gym and saw Burgh standing there looking at the building across from the gym.

"White there you are! This is definitely the place." Burgh said and we were about to go in but two members of Team Plasma appeared and pushed us back.

"Get lost Bug lover!" One of them said and I was surprised Burgh didn't slap him.

"Heh, I'll take the weakling." The other said looking at me and Burgh rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Burgh warned but the grunt didn't listen.

"I'll leave that one to you White." Burgh told me and I nodded.

We ran into the building and saw none other than Ghetsis standing there with some grunts; one of them was holding Munna who looked scared.

"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." Ghetsis said and then glared at me.

"And the little girl from Accumula Town." He said in disgust and if Burgh didn't hold me back I swear I would've punch the smirk right off his face.

"We're here!" Iris shouted and she and Bianca appeared behind us. Bianca saw Munna and her eyes widened.

"You are Ghetsis if I am correct." Burgh said and Ghetsis nodded.

"Indeed... No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations. Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?" He asked and it was Iris who answered.

"I am! It's the black Dragon-type Pokémon, right?" Iris asked and Ghetsis looked impressed.

"The truth is this... the black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black Dragon-type Pokémon shared it's knowledge and bared it's fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created." Ghetsis explained and I frowned. The black Dragon-type Pokémon that's he's talking about couldn't be Zekrom, could it?

"So basically you're saying you'll take what you want from people?" Burgh asked and Ghetsis chuckled.

"Now that would be breaking our beliefs, wouldn't it?" He asked and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're not going to revive Zekrom just to do your own bidding." I told him and he looked at me impressed.

"You're a little more intelligent than I expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see." He told me and for some reason it made my skin crawl.

"From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages, and with that we'll be on our way." Ghetsis turned to the grunt holding Munna.

"Return her Pokémon!" Ghetsis ordered and the grunt let Munna go and Munna ran over to Bianca.

"Munna!" Bianca cried out and hugged Munna close to her and looked at Ghetsis.

"Thank you for returning my Pokémon." Bianca said and Iris looked outraged.

"Bianca! Why are you thanking them? They take people's precious Pokémon!" Iris shouted and Burgh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova, and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell..." Ghetsis said and Team Plasma left.

"What are you doing? Why are you letting them get away?" Iris shouted

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they'll never steal Pokémon from others." I vowed and both Burgh and Iris's eyes widened. Burgh blinked and then cleared his throat and looked at each of us.

"What is everyone planning to do now?" He asked and I looked Iris.

"I'll keep being Bianca's bodyguard." Iris said and I smiled and so did Bianca.

"Uh-hm. That's great! Iris is a dazzling Pokémon Trainer, but maybe not at home in the big city yet? So, a little give-and-take, people and Pokémon need to help each other out." Burgh said and then looked at me.

"Well then, White. I'll be waiting at the gym." He said turning to leave and then I saw the time.

"Um, can we have it tomorrow?" I asked Burgh and he nodded.

"Get some rest then, I'm not going to let you have the badge without a fight." He added and left. Suddenly Riolu and Dewott appeared and stood next to me.

"Seriously can't you stay there until I call you out?" I asked them and Riolu shook his head while Dewott looked at Munna.

"Oh that reminds me." I said pulling out my Pokedex.

Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-coloured mist.

"Hmm that's an interesting Pokémon." I said and Bianca giggled.

"Yes but isn't Munna adorable?" Bianca asked while hugging Munna. I smiled and yawned.

"Come on, we need our rest for tomorrow." I said and said goodbye to Iris and Bianca. As I left the building I couldn't help but think, that somehow it's as if N and Team Plasma were aiming for the same thing: To revive Zekrom.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault.**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Problem With Bugs

**I hated battling Burgh and Drayden. I hate bugs, (no offence to Bug-type lovers...sorry Burgh!) and Dragon-type just piss me off, cause you have to find either another Dragon-type or and Ice-type. Okay, over the rant. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**The Problem with Bugs**

Before I went to the gym, I did some training with the others. Mainly Swanna and Pansear, since they have the advantage against Bug-type Pokémon. As we were training, I looked at the two badges I already have: the Trio Badge and the Basic Badge. I thought back to the battle styles of Cilan and Lenora and tried to guess what's Burgh's. I arrived at the gym and took a deep breath before going in. Burgh was waiting for me and a grin broke out when he saw me walk in.

"Thanks again for your help yesterday. My bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Let's get straight to it," he said leading me to a battle arena.

"The battle between Burgh the gym leader and the challenger will now commence. Three Pokémon each and only the challenge may use submissions. Begin!" The referee announced and Burgh grabbed a ball and threw it into the air.

"Whirlipede come out!" Burgh shouted and some kind of purple rolled up bug with magenta circles on it appeared. Like always, I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at it.

_Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon. Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies._

I grabbed a ball from my belt and pressed the button and it became large in my hand.

"Swanna come on out!" I shouted and threw the ball into the air. Swanna appeared and flapped her wings as I caught the ball.

"The challenger may have the first move," the referee announced and I nodded.

"Swanna use Wing Attack," I ordered and Swanna's wings started glowing. Swanna flew into the air and headed straight towards Whirlipede.

"Whirlipede use Screech," Burgh said and a horrible sound came from Whirlipede and I had to block my ears. Swanna fell to the ground and slowly got up and flapped her wings. Great, now she's seriously pissed off.

"Use Aerial Ace," I ordered and Swanna got back into the air and flew straight towards Whirlipede. Burgh didn't say anything and Whirlipede just sat there.

_What they hell was he doing?_ My eyes widened as I saw his plan.

"Swanna quickly dodge" I said at the same time as Burgh said "Use Poison Tail." Swanna dodged just in time as Whirlipede's tail tried to hit her. Swanna successfully landed Aerial Ace and Whirlipede fainted.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle, the win goes to Swanna," the referee announced.

"Whirlipede return," Burgh said and I looked at Swanna, she took a lot of damage from Screech.

"Swanna return and take a good rest," I said and Swanna returned to her Pokeball.

"Lenora told me you were Lucas Rowan's daughter. I believe it now because you saw through my little plan just then," Burgh said and then threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Dwebble come on out!" Burgh said and some weird orange little crab-like Pokémon with a rock on its back appeared.

_Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. This Pokémon can easily melt holes in hard rocks with a liquid secreted from its mouth._ My Pokedex said.

"Dewott come on out!" I shouted throwing the ball into the air and Dewott appeared.

"Dwebble use Smack Down," Burgh ordered but before Dwebble could even move Dewott was right in front of it.

"Dewott use Razor Shell" I ordered and Dewott grabbed it shells and hit Dwebble. Dewott jumped back to me and out of the way.

"Dwebble use Sand Attack!" Burgh said and the whole arena was filled sand. I couldn't see and neither could Dewott. Dwebble could attack Dewott anytime and he wouldn't know where. Suddenly an idea came to my head and I hoped it would work.

"Dewott go on your back and spin while using Water Gun," I ordered and Dewott did what I told him. Dwebble appeared out of nowhere but was hit with the Water Gun and flung back. When the sand cleared and Dewott stopped I saw Dwebble fainted and I sighed in relief.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, the win goes to Dewott," the referee announced and I high fived Dewott.

"Dwebble return," Burgh said and Dwebble disappeared into the ball.

"That was a very creative and impressive defensive move. I must say, you have some of Daisy's coordination in you," Burgh commented and I smiled.

"Dewott," Dewott said and I nodded.

"Ok let's do this," I said as Burgh's final Pokémon appeared.

"Leavanny let's go!" Burgh said and Levanny looked like a grass hopper to me. I grabbed my Pokedex and took a look.

_Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk._

"Dewott use Water Gun," I ordered and Dewott shot water out of his mouth and it hit Leavanny.

"Yes," I cried out and then saw Leavanny didn't get affected by it one bit. "You have got to be kidding me,"

"Leavanny use Razor Leaf," Burgh ordered and razor-sharp leaves hit Dewott and he fainted.

"Dewott is unable to battle, the win goes to Leavanny," the referee announced.

"Dewott return," I said and Dewott returned to his ball.

"You take a nice long rest little man," I said and kissed the ball and placed it back onto my belt. I took a deep breath and grabbed the last ball. Time to get serious.

"Pansear let's finish this," I shouted and threw the ball into the air. Pansear appeared and looked ready for battle.

"Pansear use Incinerate," I ordered and Pansear shot some fire at Leavanny.

"Leavanny use Protect," Burgh ordered and a green shield protected Leavanny from Pansear's flames.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I swore. This was getting frustrating! Protect was a move that shielded the user from all attacks, if Burgh kept using it I swear I will have snapped by the end of the match.

"Pansear quickly use Lick," I ordered and Pansear quickly licked Leavanny. Leavanny became paralyzed and couldn't move.

"Leavanny use Struggle Bug," Burgh ordered Leavanny hit Pansear but Pansear wasn't affected by it at all.

"Pansear lets finish this with Flame Thrower," I ordered and huge flames came out of Pansear's mouth and surrounded Leavanny. Leavanny soon fainted and Burgh called it back.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, the win goes to the challenger," the referee announced and I hugged Pansear.

"We did it!" I cried out and Pansear cheered. Burgh came over with the Insect Badge and gave it to me.

"Congrats on a wonderful battle. You deserve it" Burgh said and I smiled.

"Thanks Burgh" I said.

"Good luck in Nimbasa City." He added and I left the gym and went to the Pokémon Center and got everyone healed and showed them the badge. I stocked up on supplies before leaving and heading to Route 4. When I got to Route 4 I saw it was a huge sand storm.

"Dewott, Riolu," I said looking at them and they knew what I meant. They returned to their balls and I bravely faced the sandstorm. I just hope I don't get sand in my mouth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are now Burgh's fault, since he pissed me off :P**

**Riolu: For once it's not my fault.**

**MysteriousMew: It will be next chapter.**

**Riolu: -face palm-**


	11. Chapter 10 - Round the Ferris Wheel Goes

**God, I remember wanting to write this scene as soon as possible! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Round and Round The Ferris Wheel Goes**

When I got to Nimbasa City I couldn't help but be amazed by its beauty. Everywhere I looked, people were laughing and having fun.

"Someone help!" A voice cried out and I ran and saw an old man being hassled by two members of Team Plasma.

"Stop right there!" I shouted and stood in front of him.

"Stay out of this brat, it's got nothing to do with you." One of the grunts sneered and I slapped his face.

"Didn't your mother tell you to respect your elders?" I asked and he rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

"Why you little, Sandile come out and teach this girl a lesson," the grunt said sending out a small brown and black crocodile.

"Scraggy you too," the other grunt said and some kind of small dinosaur like Pokémon appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex from my bag and pointed it at Sandile.

_Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping._

_Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling up its skin to its neck._

"Swanna, Dewott lets go," I shouted throwing the two balls into the air and Swanna and Dewott appeared.

"Swanna use Aerial Ace on Scraggy and Dewott use Razor Shell on Sandile," I ordered and Swanna hit Scraggy and Dewott hit Sandile. Both of them fainted and the grunts got scared and ran off.

"Thank you miss." The old man said and I smiled and called back both Dewott and Swanna.

"No prob," I said running after the grunts. They ran into the amusement park and I tried to spot them but instead I found N, and it looks like he was waiting for me.

"N? what are you doing here?" I asked and he ignored my question.

"You're looking for Team Plasma right?" He asked and I nodded.

"They ran this way, follow me." He said and led me to the Ferris wheel. I couldn't spot them anywhere and neither could N.

"They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them." He suggested and we climbed into the cart and it started moving.

"I love Ferris wheels... the circular motion... the mechanics... they're like collections of elegant formulas," N commented as it rose higher and higher to the top. Suddenly it stopped and a voice rung through our one.

"Everyone please stay calm. The Ferris wheel will continue in about five minutes," the voice said and I sighed and sunk into my seat.

"Great!" I said sarcastically and it looked like N had something on his mind that was troubling him. I also couldn't help thinking that he looked kinda sexy right now, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I shouldn't be thinking about this when I need to find Team Plasma.

"White I need to tell you something," N said suddenly and I looked at him curious.

"What's up?" I asked and he sighed and looked at me seriously.

"I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma," he said and it felt like I was punched through the chest.

"No you're lying," I said shaking my head getting away from him.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I agreed and I hoped to bring peace and free Pokémon," he continued and I didn't want to hear this. N, childish, rude, calm N couldn't, wouldn't join Team Plasma let alone be their king.

"But then I met you, a stubborn, reckless trainer who stood out from the rest. You treat Pokémon as friends and your Pokémon love you with all their hearts." N said and I looked at him with my eyes widened. N came closer to me and I couldn't move, he trapped me against the wall and his lips came down onto mine. He kissed me so gently that I felt like I was floating on air, my whole body was tingling from the sensation and I felt myself kissing him back. As we kissed a voice in my head reminded me who he was and my eyes flew open and I pushed him away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him wiping my lips and standing away from him.

"White, come and join Team Plasma" N said holding his hand out and I looked at it in disgust. A vision of what I saw as I was drowning came to me and I looked at him.

"Did you save me in Pinwheel Forest?" I asked and he nodded. My heart dropped and I fell to my knees as tears came to my eyes. I thought so; I knew it was N. So why am I so heartbroken? N tried to get near me but I yelled at him.

"Stay the hell away from me" I yelled out as a fresh new batch of tears came. The Ferris wheel started going again and I couldn't wait till it got to the ground. I stood up and jumped out of the window and grabbed the nearest bar. I drop down from bar to bar until I landed on the ground. I saw the two Plasma members run towards me and I smiled and reached for a Pokeball when N came off the Ferris wheel and walked over.

"Lord N, there you are," one of the grunts said in relief.

"Quickly before the Trainer battles you," the other grunt said and N held up a hand at them but kept his eyes on me.

"There's no problem here. You two are part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly and let my battle cover you." N said and the two grunts ran away and I looked at N and he looked sad.

"Now then, White do you follow my logic?" He asked me and I nodded.

"If it's true, then your words please me." He said sadly and then looked serious.

"Ah, Then... the future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away." N said and I nodded and grabbed a Pokeball as a single tear came down my face.

* * *

N recalled the fainted Darumaka and it's as he predicted, I won the battle without a sweat.

"You're quite strong White. But I have a future that I must change, and, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, strong enough to free my friends. I'll make all Trainers free of their Pokémon." N announced and again, it felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest.

"N..." I said sadly as my eyes threatened to tear up again. I swallowed deeply and told myself not to cry.

"If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League. Try to stop me there. If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." He said and stepped closer to me and pulled me close and placed his mouth to my ear.

"Protect yourself and stay the way you are. Don't hate me for the choices I've made."

He whispered and then kissed my cheek and left. I stood there in a daze and then clenched my fists as more tears came out of my eyes. Don't hate him? He's the very reason why people are miserable because of Team Plasma, and now they're looking for Zekrom. It's all my fault.

"White?" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Bianca standing, looking worried. When she saw my crying she immediately hugged me and soothed me. When I finally stopped crying I told her all about N and how he saved me in Pinwheel Forest and how it's all my fault.

"White stop it, it's not your fault. N is the one who made his choices and you made yours. Now stop crying and come on. I have something that might help you." She said leading me to a café that was having some kind of competition going on.

"Bianca what are you-" I was cut off by a waitress who started talking on the microphone.

"Anybody else wanna go at singing? The prize it Pokémon Food and some berries," she said and Bianca shot her hand up.

"My friend here wants a go!" She shouted and my eyes widened and I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed and she pushed me forward.

"Helping you recover," she answered and pushed me onto the stage.

"Sing what you're feeling honey." The waitress said and I stared at the crowd and saw my Pokémon were all with Bianca watching me. I took a deep breath as a tune came on. Here goes nothing I thought and opened my mouth.

"_Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart_" I sang.

_"I close my eyes and look away, that's just because I'm not ok_"

_"But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong."_

_"Will we ever, say the words with feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls."_

_"Will we ever, have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?"_

_"Will we always, always be pretending?"_

_"How long do I fantasize, make a leave that is still a lie. Imagine that I am good enough. And we can choose the ones we love."_

_"But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong. Will we ever say the words with feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?"_

_"Will we always, always, always, always be pretending?"_

_"Keeping secret safe every move we make seems like no one's letting go. And it's such a same shame cause if you feel the same how am I supposed to know?"_

_"Will we ever say the words with feelings, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?"_

"_Will we always, always, always, always be pretending? Will we always, always, always, always be._" I broke off.

_"Pretending,"_ I sang softly and then stopped. The crowd cheered and a couple whistled.

"Um thanks," I said quickly and ran off the stage and went to Bianca. "I'm going to kill you," I swore and she giggled.

"But you did such an amazing job! You feel better now?" She asked and I realized I did. It still hurt to know about N but I felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"You were awesome White," Riolu said and the others agreed.

"Swanna, Swa," Swanna said and I looked at Riolu.

"She said _'who knew you had such a beautiful voice,_" he translated and I hugged her.

"Thanks Swanna," I said and the waitress was on the stage and she was smiling.

"Well we all know who the winner is! Give it up to the girl right over there," she said pointing to me and I was shocked. I went up with my Pokémon and grabbed the prize.

"Thanks" I said and the waitress smiled. We left the café and I gave Bianca some of my prize. She showed me the Pokémon Musical and as we left we ran into Bianca's dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Bianca asked and I saw she was scared.

"I'm taking you home, are you over your silly little adventure?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm staying here" Bianca said taking her hand back.

"What are you talking about? you're just a little girl. Stop this foolishness and come home now," he ordered but Bianca didn't move.

"I want to continue being a Trainer, I want to meet lots more Pokémon and become friends with them," Bianca said with confidence.

"Then you should do what you want." A new voice said and I looked over and saw a really pretty lady with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It is every child's job to go out and see the world and it's every parent's job to wish them luck." The lady said and Bianca smiled while Bianca's dad nodded.

"I'm sorry Bianca if I've been too harsh. It's just that, I didn't want my little girl to grow up too fast." Bianca's dad said and Bianca hugged him.

"No matter where I am, I'll always be your little girl," Bianca told him and I couldn't help but think the scene was touching. They broke apart and Bianca's dad looked at me.

"You've grown up a lot too White. Your father would be proud." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied and soon he left and I looked at the lady.

"Thank you for back then." Bianca said and the lady smiled.

"I was just stating the obvious. My name is Elesa, I'm the Nimbasa City Gym Leader," Elisa introduced herself.

"I'm Bianca and this is White," Bianca said and I waved.

"I suppose you'll be challenging me?" Elisa asked me and I nodded.

"You bet," I told her and she chuckled.

"I'll see you at the gym then," she said walking off and I smiled.

"Well I'll be challenging her then." I said to Bianca and she hugged me.

"Good luck and don't worry about N," she told me and I smiled.

"I'm so glad I have you as a friend." I said and ran to the gym. Turns out it was in the amusement park, who would've thought. I walked in and saw Elesa was ready to battle and so was I.

"Did the gym make your head spin? 'Cause this battle will!" She promised and I smiled.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Words of A Champion

**Yeah, sorry it's a little short. Again, no idea what I was thinking when writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Words of A Champion**

I went to the Pokémon Center and got the gang all healed up and we were eating dinner. The battle was intense and I barely made it through with just Riolu and Pansear. I need another Pokémon I thought as I dug into my dinner while my Pokémon ate theirs and talked. Swanna was like the mother of the group I realized since she started cleaning Riolu. I figured this out while I was eating that my Pokémon kinda go like this: Swanna acts like a mother, Dewott is the big brother, Pansear is like a best friend and Riolu is the youngest one and the most protective and probably the wisest. I thought this was all kinda cute and just shows the different personalities my Pokémon have. When I was done as well as them we headed off to bed. I hugged Riolu and Dewott close to me as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling bright and fresh. We left the Pokémon Center and met up with Elesa just out of Nimbasa City.

"Still can't get over the fact that you beat me only using two Pokémon," she said when Riolu, Dewott and I approached her.

"Yeah sorry about that, sheer dumb luck?" I guessed and she shook her head.

"Nope, you just have talent and have an awesome connection with your Pokémon," she said and I didn't believe it.

"White!" Someone called out and I turned around and saw Cheren running towards us.

"Cheren?" I asked as he came closer.

"Oh, you two are friends... that's nice, how you're helping each other get better by competing. Ok let's go." Elesa said and we started walking until there was some commotion going on.

"Oh! Why if it isn't Elesa! Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!" A man said and I turned and saw a man with red and orange hair with black eyes.

"White, Cheren, this is Alder, the Unova region's Champion" Elesa introduced us and Alder kept his eyes on me.

"Um hello." I said and he smiled.

"Hello there young lady." He replied.

"Who knew the Champion would be goofing off here." Cheren muttered and Alder looked at him.

"I heard that remark. You're quite the judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokémon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance. For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage, I know every corner of Unova." Alder said and I looked at Cheren who looked a little embarrassed that Alder heard him.

"My dream is to defeat you and become the Champion." Cheren vowed and Alder raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing, and what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?" Alder asked him.

"What else is there, after becoming the Champion? All you need to be is strong!" Cheren pointed out and it looked like that wasn't the answer Alder was looking for.

"Hmm. Becoming stronger... Becoming stronger you say... is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm. It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong... In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too. If you play with those children." Alder said pointing at two little preschoolers.

"You might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two? Hey you two. Come here for a moment." Alder said and the two little preschoolers came over.

"Have a battle with this young lady and gentlemen." Alder said and the preschoolers nodded and threw out their Pokémon. One had a Pansage and the other had a Pansear.

"Servine I choose you!" Cheren shouted throwing the ball into the air and a Pokémon similar to Snivy but bigger appeared. My Pokedex beeped in my bag and I got it out and held it up.

_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip._

"Wow Snivy evolved?" I asked and Cheren nodded. I looked down at both Riolu and Dewott.

"Riolu do you want to battle?" I asked and he nodded and stood next to Servine.

"Begin!" Alder shouted.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed," the little girl shouted and seeds came out of Pansage's mouth and started hitting Riolu and Servine.

"Servine use Leaf Storm." Cheren ordered and a cyclone of leaves surrounded Servine and attack Pansage.

"Riolu use Force Palm on Pansear." I ordered and Riolu ran at Pansear.

"Pansear use Flame Thrower," the little boy shouted and huge amounts of flames came out of Pansear's mouth.

"Dodge it quickly." I ordered and Riolu dodged just in time and landed Force Palm on Pansear's head. Pansear fainted and so did Pansage.

"Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun," he said to the two little kids and then he turned to Cheren.

"Young man, if there are people like you who purse strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold different views, but so be it! Give it some thought," he told Cheren and Cheren nodded but looked troubled I frowned and then looked at Alder who was looking at me.

"It's tremendous that people and Pokémon, each so different, can acknowledge each other and be together!" He said looking at both Dewott and Riolu and then at me.

"Wise words from a Champion" Riolu commented and Alder smiled at him.

"A wise Pokémon like yourself would know wise words from anywhere!" Alder said then chuckled.

"Let's roll. The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." Elesa said and we left Alder and headed to the drawbridge.

"Now to contact him," she said grabbing her phone and dialing a number.

"It's me Elesa. Please lower the drawbridge. I have a couple of Trainers here who want to challenge you. Ok... Thanks." She hung up and looked at us.

"I have a TV gig, so I've got to go. The Gym Leader of the next town may take some getting used to... Do your best, both of you." Elesa said and then left as the drawbridge came down. When the drawbridge was down, Cheren and I walked across it chatting along the way. When we got to the other side and man looking like a cow boy with brown hair and brown eyes was waiting there. And he didn't look one bit happy on seeing us.

"Hrmph! So yer the Trainers Elesa was talkin' about huh. I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!" Clay said a little angrily and I felt bad while this just mad Cheren mad.

"It's not our fault they escaped! You just weren't watching them." Cheren pointed out and Clay waved him off.

"Ya can say whatever ya want, but what's important is y'all showed up and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what... if ya find Team Plasma; I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	13. Chapter 12 - A Cold Heart

**I'm uploading fast due to the reason being, I've already finished it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 - A Cold Heart**

"I still can't believe we have to do this." Cheren muttered and I sighed. We were walking all around Driftveil City and couldn't spot them anywhere.

"De, Dewott." Dewott said and Cheren looked at Riolu.

"He said _'it's kinda out fault in the first place'._" Riolu translated.

"No it's not! It's his fault for taking his eyes off them." Cheren protested.

"Cheren just drop it. We should split up." I told him and he sighed and nodded while fixing his glasses.

"Fine you got left and I'll go right." Cheren said and I nodded and I walked down the street and looked everywhere.

"Where could they be hiding?" I asked to nobody in particular. I looked down at Dewott and Riolu and I idea came to me.

"I trust you two to be able to look after yourselves, so do want to take a street each and then meet up near that building over there." I pointed to a blue warehouse.

"Sure." Riolu said and Dewott nodded.

"Be safe." I told them before they left. I walked down the street I chose and looked everywhere. I heard some noises coming from an alley so I went in expecting to find a member of Team Plasma.

Instead found N.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I stood there. He didn't say anything, he just watched me with curious and sad eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered and he pulled me close to him and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I heard the drawbridge was being lowered for some Trainers. I knew one of them would be you so I had to see how you were doing" N said staring into my eyes as I stared back into his. A voice in my head told me that he was my rival, my enemy. I stepped back and looked at him with a pain in my chest. I placed my hand over it and clenched my fist.

"Are you still trying to revive Zekrom?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I know you hate me." N said and I looked at him.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. Hate? Anger? Bitterness? Sadness? Those are the main ones but I'm just so confused." I said lowering my head. Suddenly I felt N's lips pressed against mine and I was shocked. Before I knew it though, I kissed him back. When we broke apart though I stood back and glared at him.

"I just said I was confused." I told him and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to this." He said and I didn't know what he meant.

"White!" I heard Riolu shout and knew he would get pissed if he saw N here.

"I'm still going to stop you and Team Plasma." I vowed and N smiled.

"If that means I get to see more of your bubbly personality then bring it on." N challenged and I poked my tongue at him before running toward Dewott and Riolu.

"Did you find them?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Ok let's check in here." I said and we walking into the blue warehouse and it was freezing!

"Oh my God it's cold!" I complained rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Riolu and Dewott on the other hand were fine and I became jealous of their fur bodies.

"Let's hurry up and look for them so we can get the hell outta here." I muttered and we started walking around, looking into crates and finding them empty. I heard some noises coming from one and took a peek and saw it was Team Plasma all huddled up. I looked down at both Riolu and Dewott and they nodded.

"Stop right there Team Plasma!" I ordered and they turned and saw me. Some of them grabbed their Pokeballs and challenged me. I beat them and Cheren and Clay came up from behind with some workers and saw that they were freezing and defenseless.

"Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a chilly old place like this... You guys take these Pokémon robbers!" Clay ordered the workers and the workers took them out.

"Sorry we didn't get here in time. Did you have any trouble fighting them?" Cheren asked while fixing his glasses.

"Nope, no problem at all right you guys?" I asked Pansear, Riolu, Swanna and Dewott. They all cheered and Cheren and I both laughed while Clay looked impressed.

"You ain't so bad! Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my Gym!" Clay said and left while I ran out of the store room. Cheren laughed at me and I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! Do know how cold it was in there?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You are such a girl." He commented and I poked my tongue out at him.

"I am a girl! What's your excuse Specs?" I asked and he scowled at me.

"You going to challenge Clay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good luck." He said and I ran to the gym and quickly had my battle with Clay. It was easy, considering I had two Water-types and a Fighting-type Pokémon. I soon left Driftveil and ran into Bianca on my way out.

"Hey White! I wanna give you something," she said holding out a package. I frowned and opened it to find a really beautiful white dress that went all the way past my feet. It was a boob-tubed one and it had bits that looked like swan feathers.

"Bianca it's so beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, I've been working on it for a while now and I thought it would look good on you." She said and then I frowned as I picked up two pieces that looked like feathers stuck together.

"What are these?" I asked her and she laughed.

"They go on your arms." She said and I nodded and place the package into my bag.

"I'm flattered that you made it for me but when am I ever going to wear it?" I asked and she showed me a flyer.

"There's going to be a ball in Opelucid City, it's celebrating the day it was founded so I thought, me being the queen of fashion and knowing you would just show up in that," she said pointing to my clothes.

"I thought that I should make a dress for you," she continued and I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Bianca." I said and she hugged me.

"Well I should give Cheren his outfit, so bye," she said running off. I sighed and kept walking.

When we stopped for a lunch break I sat against a tree while I healed an injured Emolga. The others were eating and when I was done healing Emolga she joined the others and started eating too. Well that means we have another member of our team I thought as I started eating too. When we were all done I decided we could take a nap since we were so tired. Everyone crowded around me and fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	14. Chapter 13 - A Lonely King

**Yeah This chapter is from N's side. Don't worry, it'll be back to White next chapter so have no fear!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

** A Lonely King**

**N's Side**

It's not like I was following her, I stumbled upon her and her Pokémon sleeping under a tree and couldn't help myself. I ran her hair through my finger and her lavender scent filled my nose. I looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face and kissed her forehead gently. It kinda reminded me of the first time we met.

* * *

"This is so boring." I sighed as I sat in the alley watching my father Ghetsis making a speech. I knew people would fall under his charms; he has a way of convincing people to do what he wants.

"Can anyone say that there is no truth to this?" Ghetsis asked and I expected no one to answer.

"There isn't!" Someone shouted and I looked over and saw a brunette one year younger than me shout. I thought it was impossible but somehow she didn't fall under Ghetsis's charm.

"Pokémon are our friends, alleys, partners!" She continued to shouted and I missed what she said next. I was too busy staring at her ocean blue eyes. She asked Ghetsis a question and he ignored and kept going.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn." Ghetsis said and then looked at the girl.

"Tell me little girl, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" He asked her and she was about to answer but someone else cut her off.

"We should set them free!" Someone shouted and many others agreed.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals!" Ghetsis shouted.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the real relationship between people and Pokémon." Ghetsis continued and looked at the girl who glared at him.

"The correct way to proceed," he added before turning back to the crowd.

"We sincerely appreciate your attention." He concluded and our guys shielded him and they walked away. The crowd broke and only the girl and her friend were left standing there. I walked over to Ghetsis and he saw me and nodded.

"My Lord," he greeted me and I nodded at him.

"Pretty interesting speech." I told him and he sighed and rubbed his head and glared at where the girl was.

"It was going all fine until she spoke up, but I managed to take control again. Though I would watch her, she seems like she'll be trouble in the future." Ghetsis warned and I raised an eyebrow.

"You go on ahead, I think I'll stay back for a bit." I told him and he nodded.

"Fine, fine but be careful," he said and walked away with the rest of Team Plasma. I looked over and saw them both eating a sandwich each and started walking over. Her Oshawott relaxed in her lap and sighed.

"You're so awesome and comfy White." Oshawott said and my eyes widened.

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..." I suddenly broke off and White raised an eyebrow.

"Oshawott was talking?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, he's talking. Oh." I said looking at her and my heart filled with sadness.

"Then, you can't hear him either... How sad. My name is N." I introduced myself.

"N? is that like a nickname or something?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No it's my real name." I said and I realized my voice was cold and threatening.

"I go by White," she said just as coldly and I felt a pain in my chest but I shrugged it off. I saw her pink Pokedex hanging out of her bag and was suddenly filled with anger.

"The Pokedex, eh? So... You're just going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that, then." I said, my voice thick with disapproval and she placed her Pokedex deeper into her bag.

"So what?" She asked and her Oshawott glared at me.

"I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't tell me you believe all that mumbo jumbo that Ghetsis guy was talking about earlier?" She asked me and I became defensive.

"It wasn't mumbo jumbo, silly girl." I said and her Oshawott immediately went off at me.

"Don't call White stupid!" He yelled at me and I was a little shocked that he would defend her.

"I wasn't calling her stupid." I told him and I saw White's eyes widened.

"You were and the guy from earlier doesn't know what he's talking about!" Oshawott said.

"I'm sorry but Ghetsis was right." I said.

"Whatever, just don't you dare call White stupid." Oshawott shouted.

"Ok, I understand but seriously how can you care about her so much?" I asked pointing to White.

"Because I'm her knight in shining armour," he said puffing out his chest and tapping his scalchop.

"You're her knight in shining armour?" I repeated and Oshawott nodded.

I remembered when I heard her singing in the forest while her Pokémon ate. The song she sang kinda made me felt like she was singing it to me, but when she said her dad wrote it for her Mom I was disappointed. Then I watched her match in Striaton City. The way her Pokémon trusted her and the way she made sure they didn't get hurt made my heart warm. Then there's the day I was coming out of the Nacrene Museum after defeating Lenora and we ran into each other.

"Hey watch it." She said and then saw it was me who she ran into.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who ran into me." I said calmly and she glared at me. I looked at her sadly, imagining that her Pokémon will have to leave her side if I want to reach my goal.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" She asked and my eyes widened in surprise. "You know you can tell me." She said grabbing my hand and patting it. For some reason, her hand felt warm and told me that I was safe.

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how Trainers should be and a future where Pokémon have become perfect..." I suddenly broke off and a thought came to me and I looked at her.

"Do you feel the same?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Something along those lines." She said and I nodded and felt happy that a small smile crept onto my face. I smiled when I remembered her Riolu getting defensive and protective when I came near her.

* * *

There was a pain in my chest when I remembered her diving into the lake and not coming back up.

* * *

I didn't think when I dove in after her and saved her. Riolu and Dewott didn't like the fact it was me but they got over it when White started breathing again.

"Thanks for saving her." Dewott said and I nodded.

"Don't tell her that it was me though." I said and Riolu looked fined with it but Dewott was confused but didn't ask why. I touched her wet face gently and smiled to myself as my heart started beating faster. Even when she was wet the smell of lavender still went through my nose.

* * *

I didn't know it was her father Zorua transformed into when I covered my tracks. I just picked a random person but I never thought that was who he was. I did some research on her and found out her father, Lucas Rowan was the Champion of Unova before Alder and her mother Daisy Oak was a Top Coordinator in many regions. Her father's nickname was the 'Champion of Champions' since he defeated Kanto's, Hoenn's, and Sinnoh's Champions and Elite Four.

It's no wonder she is such a great, strong battler. I knew at Castelia City that I had to tell her who I was, I didn't know why but it hurt so much when I knew I was lying to her the whole time. But when I felt my lips against hers I knew I didn't want to lie to her anymore. Her reaction and the fact that she cried both made me happy and sad at the same time. When I saw her in Driftveil City as she was looking for Team Plasma and she saw me, my heart pounded against my chest. She sighed in her sleep and I saw Riolu was awake and just stared at me.

"We both want to protect her." Riolu said and I agreed.

"I don't want to hurt her though I feel that no matter what I do I will in the end." I said sadly and he just blinked and stood up and came over to me.

"There's a saying among us 'No matter the pain, no matter the destruction, tomorrow will always come! Whether it'll be bright is how a person sees it.'" Riolu said and I nodded.

"You really are wise for such a little one." I told him and he shrugged.

"That's just who I am." He said and I smiled and looked back at White's sleeping face.

"I don't care what you feel about her, just remember. You hurt her and I'll make sure your life becomes a living hell." Riolu threatened and I nodded.

"Then I'll try not to." I promised and that's I promise I intend to keep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Shadow Triad

**I know i've mentioned this in some earlier chapters, but I'm updating this story quickly is because it's already done, finito, completed ect. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

** The Shadow Triad**

I felt groggy when I woke up. I saw everyone was still asleep and I smiled to myself. Riolu was sleeping near Swanna, who had her wing covering him. Dewott was in some weird position and Pansear was cuddling next to Emolga. I took a deep breath and looked at my five gym badges and smiled. I saw Bianca walking along the path and went over to her.

"Hey Bianca." I greeted her and she smiled.

"Hey White! Where are Riolu and Dewott? They never leave your side," she said and I pointed to where everyone was asleep under the tree.

"Aw that's so adorable," she cooed and I looked behind and saw Professor Juniper walking.

"Hey since when is Professor Juniper here?" I asked and Bianca giggled.

"I met her on my way to Chargestone Cave." She explained and I slapped my forehead.

"I forgot! That's right it's right up ahead." I exclaimed and Professor Juniper came closer and smiled at me.

"Hello there White! Fancy seeing you here," she smiled and I laughed.

"Same to you." I said and I felt someone tug on my sock. I looked down to see Dewott rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Dewott," he said and yawned and I smiled.

"Hey Sleepy Head." I smiled and he waved at me as if saying yeah, yeah.

"Oh looks like your Oshawott evolved into a Dewott." Professor Juniper said and Dewott waved at her.

"Yep and my Tepig evolved into a Pignite!" Bianca said and she released Pignite. I grabbed my Pokedex and took a look.

_Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke._

"That's so cool Bianca!" I told her and she smiled while Pignite and Dewott sniffed each other. I looked over and saw everyone was waking up and I walked over to them.

"Enjoy your nap?" I asked them and they all nodded. Riolu yawned and Swanna placed him protectively near her.

"Swanna is so motherly towards Riolu huh?" Bianca said coming next to me.

"Oh so Riolu hatched from its egg." Professor Juniper said and I nodded. I grabbed Emolga's and Pansear's Pokeballs from my belt and pointed it at them.

"Emolga, Pansear return." I said and they disappeared to their balls. Swanna quickly cleaned Riolu before I returned her to her ball.

"She really is like your mother." I commented to Riolu and he yawned.

"Yeah she is, and it's nice. To have her care about us individually." Riolu said and Juniper nodded.

"Your mother already told me about Riolu's special ability." She told me when I expected her to be shocked.

"Come on let's get going." I said and they nodded. We all walked towards Chargestone Cave but the entrance was blocked by some kind electric web.

"This is going to be a problem." Professor Juniper said.

"Don't yer worry one bit," a familiar voice said and we turned to see Clay walking towards us with his Krokorok.

"Clay what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got reports of people complaining about something blocking the entrance. Looks like the nest of an Electric-type Pokémon called Galvantula. Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks having problems, the Gym Leader's the one to fix it" he told us and looked at Krokorok.

"Krokorok! Take it out!" Clay ordered and Krokorok charged at the nest and knocked it down without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks!" Bianca said and Clay nodded.

"Yer have fun now," he said and left. We walked into the cave and I could feel the electricity flowing through the air.

"Wow." I said and both Riolu and Dewott nodded.

"This place is always charged with lots of electricity that Pokémon like! My father asked me to research Klink, which is a Pokémon that looks like a gear," Professor Juniper told me and I nodded.

"I'm her bodyguard." Bianca said proudly and I giggled.

"Well I'm going on ahead; I want to get to Mistralton City as soon as I can!" I said excitedly and went on ahead. I went through various places and suddenly three ninja like people stood in front of me.

"Wha-" I started to say but they covered my mouth and grabbed my wrists.

"Riolu, Dewott return." I said under the ninja's hand and they returned to their balls.

"Come..." they said and dragged me along until I stood in front of N. I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted," they said and disappeared into thin air.

"That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance." N explained seeing my confused face.

"N why are you here?" I asked him but he ignored this and looked around the cave.

"Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... if people did not exist, this would be an ideal place," he said and then looked at me.

"You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It'd surprise anyone" I said and he chuckled.

"Of course. Such news should be a surprise," he said and then turned serious again.

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

_Did you tell him where you've kissed me about twice now?_

"After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger," he continued and then had an amused smile on his face.

"And you White, you are not swayed either way-more a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Trainer you really are," he said and walked past me and whispered something in my ear.

"Good luck. They are watching us." He whispered before disappearing down some stairs. As soon as he left Riolu appeared and I frowned.

"Where's Dewott?" I asked him.

"He wanted to stay in his ball, said that all the electricity in the air gave him a headache." Riolu told me and I nodded. Suddenly Emolga came out and she cried out in joy.

"You like this place huh?" I asked her and she nodded and started flying in front of us as we went down the stairs.

"So what's this all about?" Riolu asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Apparently we're being tested." I told him and he nodded and was on guard. As we walked I couldn't help but think _what N was referring to when he said 'they're watching us'. Did he mean the Shadow Triad? Wait and since when has there been an 'us'?_

* * *

As promised, there were members of Team Plasma waiting to battle me. Each time I won I became more nervous of what else was to come. When I finally reached N he looked agitated.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... that is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!" N exclaimed and then looked at me curiously.

"White, do you have a dream?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That's wonderful, I'll learn just what kind of dream you have in battle!" He told me and we started battling. No matter how hard he tried I still won in the end.

"Tsk, Why!? Is it impossible for me to win against you? If I can't beat you, does that make me not worthy of becoming friends with the legendary Pokémon?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"In some ways, no, it's not about being worthy or not. It's about the type of person you are, Kind? Gentle? Stubborn? Rude? What's important is how the Pokémon feels about you." I told him and his eyes widened.

"White!" I heard Bianca shout and saw her running towards me with Professor Juniper right behind her.

"Bianca, you have good ears! I can't believe you heard White's voice from that far away!" Professor Juniper smiled and then looked at N who looked at her furiously.

"White who is this Trainer?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Professor Juniper this is N, leader of Team Plasma and my very own stalker." I added and he looked at me furiously as well but then looked at Juniper.

"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... the very idea of a Pokedex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?" He spat and Professor Juniper was taken aback by his anger.

"Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?" She said calmly which just pissed N off even more. I've never seen him like this before and it kinda scared me.

"You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" N shouted and my patience was wearing thin.

"N shut up!" I yelled at him and he looked at me shocked.

"Of course that's not what she's saying! Stop putting words into her mouth! Of course she doesn't want people to treat Pokémon badly. None of us do!" I yelled at him and he became quiet.

"If that's the way you feel then I'll take my leave." He said and started to walk away but then looked back at me sadly.

"Remember the offer is still on the table for you White." He added before he left completely. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before looking at Professor Juniper.

"Thanks White." She smiled and I nodded.

"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel." She sighed and then clapped her hands and looked back into the cave.

"I think I'll go collect more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!" She said and walked away.

"I'm going to stay with her." Bianca said and I waved her goodbye and left the cave and saw I arrived at Mistralton City.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All mistakes are Riolu's fault!**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Injured Pokémon

**Okay, yeah I know this didn't actually happen in the game but who cares.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**The Injured Pokémon**

As I was walking into Mistralton City I didn't look where I was going and ran into something. I fell onto my back and I groaned at the pain.

"White are you ok?" Riolu asked and I nodded and sat up. I rubbed my head and saw I ran into someone and not something.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized as the girl rubbed her head and grimaced.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either." She said and she looked at me. Her eyes were blue and her hair was a dark pink. She was a blue top and some blue shorts and blue boots.

"Shoot I need to get there." She shouted and quickly got up and ran down the road. I blinked in a daze and Riolu helped me up.

"What just happened?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Em, Emolga!" Emolga cried out and I saw her pointing at some tower.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"She says there's some kind of injured Pokémon on the top of the tower." Riolu said and my eyes widened.

"Come on let's go help it." I said running towards the tower, Emolga and Riolu behind me. As we got closer to the tower I saw Cheren waiting there.

"Cheren what are you doing here?" I asked and he smirked when he saw me.

"Waiting to battle you," he answered and I sighed impatiently.

"Cheren I don't have time for this." I told him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I challenged you so you have to accept" he pointed out and I looked at Riolu and he nodded.

"Let's make this quick." I told Cheren and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make your defeat quick and easy." He said confidently and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, three on three?" I asked and he nodded.

"Panpour come out!" Cheren shouted sending a blue monkey that looked like Pansear and Pansage.

"Emolga let's go." I said and Emolga cried out in joy and stood in a battle stance.

"Panpour use Aqua Jet." Cheren ordered and Panpour surrounded itself with water and came at Emolga in super speed.

"Emolga dodge and use Thunder." I ordered and Emolga flew in the air and shot out huge amounts of electricity and hit Panpour. Panpour fainted instantly and Cheren looked a little mad.

"Panpour return." He said and the fainted Panpour returned to its ball.

"Good job Emolga." I praised her and she smiled.

"Emolga." She giggled and I smiled.

"I should've known better than go up against an Electric-type, I won't make that mistake again." Cheren exclaimed and threw a ball into the air.

"Krokorok stand by for battle." Cheren shouted and a Krokorok appeared.

"Oh you have a Krokorok, I didn't know that." I said and I was about to tell Emolga to return but she looked at me with determination.

"You still want to battle?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok." I said and Emolga looked at Krokorok who looked bored.

"A bit arrogant aren't you." Riolu said to Krokorok who looked at Riolu bored.

"Emolga use Attract." I ordered and Emolga started acting cute and blew a kiss at Krokorok who eyes soon became love hearts.

"Since when does Emolga know Attract?" Riolu asked me and I giggled.

"She's always known it." I told him and he sighed.

"Krokorok use Earthquake." Cheren ordered but Krokorok was too captivated by Emolga that he completely ignored him.

"Emolga use Energy Ball." I ordered and Emolga placed her hands together and a small green energy ball grew. She threw it at Krokorok who fell down and fainted. Cheren returned Krokorok to his ball and took a deep breath and threw out Servine.

"Servine use Leaf Storm." Cheren ordered and a hurricane of leaves surrounded Servine and threw them at Emolga who took a lot of damage from it.

"Emolga use Volt Switch." I ordered and Emolga hit Servine with a ball of electricity and went back to her ball. Pansear appeared in her place and looked ready for battle.

"Servine use Mega Drain." Cheren ordered and vines came out of Servine's back and wrapped themselves around Pansear whose energy was staring to drain.

"I thought you would do that." I told him and he looked shocked.

"Pansear use Flame Thrower and surround yourself with flames." I ordered and Pansear wrapped flames around his entire body. Servine had let go and Pansear used Flame Thrower in Servine's face. Servine fainted and Cheren looked pissed off.

"Why? Why can't I beat you?" He shouted as he returned the fainted Servine to its ball.

"Pansear return." I ordered and Pansear returned to his ball and I looked at Cheren.

"I don't know, but I know I have to be somewhere." I told him and ran up the stairs and into the tower.

I didn't realize how many trainers would be in the tower as I ran up the stairs. Every time I passed one I had to battle them. It took a while but I finally made it to the top and saw the girl from earlier and she was taking care of the injured Pokémon. Turns out to be an Espeon that was the Pokémon Emolga saw.

"Hey is it ok?" I asked and the girl saw me in surprise.

"You saw the injured Pokémon too?" She asked and I shook my head.

"My Emolga did." I told her and she smiled and looked at it sadly.

"Here, I have a few berries and potions." I said and grabbed and Oran Berry from my bag and gave it to Espeon. Espeon ate it and started getting better. I wrapped a bandage around its injured leg and sighed. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it Espeon.

Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It's fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.

"Wow you're amazing!" The girl exclaimed and I smiled at her.

"It's no big deal." I told her and she laughed.

"I'm Skyla, the Mistralton City's Gym Leader." She introduced herself and I smiled.

"I'm White Rowan." I said and her eyes widened.

"Lucas Rowan's daughter?" She asked and I nodded.

"So you've heard of my dad I take it?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course! He used to be called the 'Champion of Champions' because he defeated Kanto's, Hoenn's and Sinnoh's Champions." She told me and I looked shocked.

"Wow he was called that?" I asked and she frowned.

"Didn't you know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"It wasn't until recently that I found out he used to be the Unova region Champion." I said and she nodded. Riolu was talking to Espeon and Espeon smiled and so did Riolu.

"Come on, let's get going." I told them and was about to stand up when I heard a voice.

"You won't be going anywhere." I voice said and I turned around and saw three members of Team Plasma standing there.

"What do you want?" I demanded, shielding Espeon and Riolu.

"We want that Espeon." One of the grunts said pointing to the scared Espeon.

"There's no way that's going to happen." I said glaring at them.

"What are you going to do?" One of them sneered and they came at us I punched one of them in the face. He growled at slapped me across the face. My face began to sting but I continued to fight him. One of them grabbed Espeon by its tail and Espeon cried out in pain.

"Let it go!" I shouted and Skyla began battling the other grunt. Espeon bit the grunt and the grunt cried out in pain and threw Espeon over the tower.

"No!" I shouted and elbowed the grunt and jumped off the tower. I fell closer to Espeon and hugged it close to me.

"White!" Riolu shouted and jumped off after us. He reached his paw out towards me and I reached for him but fell further and further down.

"White!" He cried out and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Riolu!" I shouted and Riolu began glowing.

"Riolu?" I said and soon Riolu got bigger and the light disappeared. Riolu changed and still looked like him but his palms had spikes coming out of them and had a spike coming out of his yellow chest. He grabbed my hand and then my whole body and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Riolu?" I asked and he opened his eyes and his red eyes looked down at me.

"White are you injured anywhere?" He asked me and I shook my head. He put me down and I placed Espeon on the ground and stood up. Lucario was just below my chin and he looked fierce.

"Riolu?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm Lucario now." He said and I nodded and then a smile crept onto my face.

"You evolved!" I cried out and hugged him.

"Geez stop squeezing me so tightly." Lucario complained but I knew he was enjoying it. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at him.

Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away.

"White are you ok?" Skyla asked as she flew down on a Swanna of her own.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Lucario who saved both Espeon and me." I told her and she looked at Lucario.

"Wow, Riolu evolved!" She said and I nodded.

"Well I'll see what I can do about Espeon." She said coming closer to me but Espeon stood next to me and looked at Skyla then me.

"Es, Espeon, Es." Espeon said and I looked at Lucario for a translation.

"She said she wants to go with White." Lucario translated and I looked down at Espeon in shock.

"You want to travel with me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you at the gym." Skyla said walking away. I grabbed my last ball and tapped it gently against Espeon's forehead. Espeon disappeared into the ball and it moved a couple of times before stopping.

"Yes I have an Espeon!" I shouted and suddenly Dewott came out of his Pokeball and saw Lucario.

"Dewott?" He asked and Lucario nodded. Dewott turned to me and said something which Lucario translated.

"He said he wants to stay in his Pokeball from now on." Lucario translated and I bit my lip.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok, Dewott return." I ordered and Dewott went back inside his Pokeball. I turned to Lucario who examined his new body.

"Do you want to go back into your ball?" I asked and he looked sick.

"No thank you." He said and I nodded and smiled.

"Ok come on, let's head to the Pokémon Center then to the gym." I told him and he nodded. When we got to the Pokémon Center I let everyone out and introduced them to Espeon. They welcomed her immediately and Espeon looked at Lucario and said something.

"No problem, we're a family now so of course I'll save you anytime." Lucario answered and Espeon blushed and looked away. I started giggling and Lucario looked confused.

"Come on, let's go get my sixth gym badge." I said and they all nodded and returned to their balls. I walked over to the Mistralton Gym and walked in and saw Skyla waiting for me.

"Let's get started." She said and I nodded.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	17. Chapter 16 - Zekrom

**Sorry for the wait, had some exams to prepared for :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Zekrom**

I left the gym with my sixth gym badge in my case. _Only two more to go before I can head to the Pokémon League_ I thought to myself as I waited while everyone was getting healed at the Pokémon Center. I hired a room for the night and called mom, Grandpa Rowan and Grandfather Oak. They were thrilled that Lucario evolved and congratulated me on getting the Jet Badge.

"Good night." I said and they said good night as well. I went to bed that night but Lucario slept on the other bed while I slept on my own.

* * *

I left Mistralton City the next morning and Lucario and I walked all the way to Iccruis City. As we were walking I heard some Team Plasma members talking. Lucario and I looked at each and hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on them.

"I heard Lord N was furious when he heard one of the grunts pushed that meddlesome girl off the tower in Mistralton City." One of them said and my eyes widened.

"Yeah, do you think he's fallen for her?" One of them asked and the other shrugged.

"Maybe," the other replied and I couldn't help but blush. Lucario elbowed me and I glared at him.

"I also heard that they found the location of where Zekrom is." One of them said and I covered my mouth. _No way, N found where it is?_ I thought that it was impossible.

"We should be heading there soon," the other pointed out and they soon left. Lucario and I stayed where we were for about five minutes before Lucario said it was clear.

"He's found where Zekrom is?" I asked and Lucario nodded and looked concerned.

"Even though I am not from this region I understand enough to know that you should not mess with legendary Pokémon." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop him before he can revive Zekrom." I told him and we quickly ran all the way to Icirrus City. There was some kind of dance going on and people were dancing in circles.

"If you're looking for the gym then it's that way." Someone pointed out to me and I nodded.

"Let's battle the gym leader first then find out where N is." I said and Lucario agreed. I walked into the gym and challenged the gym leader. It was a guy around about mid-thirties or so with gray eyes and light blue hair.

"You appear ready to face a Gym Leader. Then... Bring it!" He announced and I smiled and grabbed Pansear.

"Vanillish come out!" Brycen shouted and a Pokémon that looked like an ice-cream cone appeared. My Pokedex beeped and I picked it up and opened it.

_Vanillish, the Ice Snow Pokémon. It conceals itself from enemy eyes by creating many small ice particles and hiding among them._

"Vanillish use Frost Breath." Brycen ordered and ice-cold breath hit Pansear.

"Pansear use Flame Thrower on your body." I ordered and Pansear covered himself with flames and got warmed up again.

"Vanillish use Frost Breath again!" Brycen shouted and I smiled.

"Counter it with Flame Thrower!" I shouted but Pansear didn't use Flame Thrower instead an intense blast of all-consuming fire appeared from his mouth and wiped out Frost Breath and cause Vanillish to faint.

"Vanillish return" Brycen said and the fainted Vanillish returned to its ball. I high fived Pansear and he was happy with himself.

"What move was that?" I asked and Brycen answered it for me.

"That was Fire Blast, a very powerful move I might add. Your Pansear is well trained." He commented and I grinned.

"Thanks." I said and Pansear was ready for another round.

"Cryogonal lets go." Brycen said summoning another Pokémon. This one looked like a really evil snowflake. I grabbed my Pokedex and took a look.

_Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. When its body temperature goes up, it turns into steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice._

"Cryogonal use Aurora Beam." Brycen ordered and rainbow lights came from Cryogonal and hit Pansear. Pansear fell backwards but slowly got up. I could see he took a lot of damage from it. I grabbed my ball but Pansear shook his head, I could see the determination in his eyes and nodded. I put the ball back onto my belt and took a deep breath.

"Pansear use Flame Thrower." I ordered and huge amounts of flames came out and Cryogonal dodged it.

"Use Frost Breath." Brycen ordered and I knew Pansear wouldn't dodge it in time.

"Pansear use Fire Blast and spin around on your back." I ordered and Brycen's eyes widened. Pansear did what I said and spun around on his back with flames coming out of his mouth. The flames melted the ice and hit Cryogonal as well which cause it to faint.

"Cryogonal return." Brycen ordered.

"Pansear return." I said and kissed the ball as Pansear returned.

"Get some rest." I said to the ball and then put it back onto my belt.

"Impressive move, a very creative defense." Brycen commented and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Beartic let's go!" Brycen shouted throwing a Pokeball into the air and a giant polar bear like Pokémon appeared and I grabbed my Pokedex.

_Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. It can make its breath freeze at will. Very able in water, it swims around in northern seas and catches prey._

"Dewott come out!" I shouted throwing a Pokeball into the air and Dewott appeared. Comparing the size difference between Beartic and Dewott was huge.

"You ready Dewott?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let's do this." I said and Brycen smirked.

"Dewott use Razor Shell." I ordered and Dewott charged with shells in both hands and jumped up to attack.

"Beartic hold Dewott in your hands." Brycen said and Beartic caught Dewott and had a firm grip on him.

"Dewott!" I cried out as he tried to get out but failed.

"Beartic use Icicle Crash." Brycen ordered and huge amounts of icicles came out of Beartic's mouth and pierced Dewott. Beartic threw Dewott on the ground hard and I cried out to Dewott. Dewott got up slowly and glared at Beartic. White light surrounded Dewott and I realized he was evolving again and my eyes widened. When the light stopped a blue Pokémon on four legs and looked fierce. It had some kind of creamy yellow helmet on top of its head and I grabbed my Pokedex.

_Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry is enough to intimidate most enemies while a simple glare from one of them quiets everybody._

"Wow you're a Samurott now!" I said cheerfully and Samurott looked dead serious. It kinda scared me. I checked on the Pokedex and saw he learned Hydro Pump and Surf.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump." I ordered and huge amounts of water came out of Samurott's mouth and had hit Beartic so hard that Beartic fell backwards and crashed against the floor and fainted. Brycen recalled his fainted Pokémon and I cheered and hugged Samurott who rubbed his nose against my cheek. He was back to cheerful self. Lucario appeared out of his Pokeball and saw the newly evolved Samurott. Samurott said something which made Lucario chuckle.

"No, I'm still cooler than you." Lucario said and I giggled. Brycen came over and gave me the Freeze Badge.

"Congratulations on a wonderful battle." He said and I took it and grinned.

"Thanks." I said and left the gym and ran into Bianca and Cheren.

"Cheren can we not battle right now." I said tiredly and he held up a hand.

"That's not why I'm here." He told me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked and he looked at Bianca and then back at me.

"I've been talking to Bianca, and I'm wondering... Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me changed?" He asked me and I bit my lip before nodding.

"I thought so." He said to himself and I felt bad.

"Thinking about what I want to do... Thinking about what I should do... it felt like there was nothing. Have I really gotten stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have? I don't know anymore!" He shouted and clutched his head and Bianca started fussing over him.

"You have gotten stronger, both you and your Pokémon." Lucario said and Cheren and Bianca looked at him.

"But the reason why you're becoming stronger has changed you completely. From what White tells me, you used to be a sweet, calculating boy who had big dreams but on your pursuit of strength, you've lost sight on what's important." Lucario told him and Cheren frowned and then nodded.

"To enjoy life," Cheren said and Lucario nodded and then suddenly tensed.

"Lucario what is it?" I asked him and Brycen came out.

"Who are you?" He asked and I frowned and looked at him as if he were crazy. I looked at Lucario and saw he stood closer to me protectively and I frowned. Suddenly the Shadow Triad appeared.

"Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows and not easily noticed. Our mission was to speak only with White Rowan." They said and I glared at them.

"I'm White Rowan, so what do you want?" I demanded.

"Ghetsis has a message for you." One of them said.

"Come to Dragonspiral Tower." Another one said.

"It is there that our lord N waits for you." The third one said and for some reason my heart started beating when he said N's name.

"Now our mission is complete." They said together and disappeared. Lucario relaxed after they left and I sighed.

"Dragonspiral Tower!? What's going on? Hey! Tell me." Brycen demanded and then looked at Cheren.

"Young man, if you're here for a Gym challenge, hand on for a bit. I've got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!" Brycen said and ran north.

"I'm going too. Dragonspiral Tower is to the north of here right?" Cheren asked and ran off north as well.

"Whooooa! Whoa. Wh-what should I do? F-for now, I have to go to Dragonspiral Tower. I'm heading north!" Bianca announced and ran after Cheren. Lucario and I stood there processing everything that has happened and I swallowed hard.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucario asked me and I took a deep breath.

"We might as well go since they've so kindly invited us." I said sarcastically and Lucario studied me for a bit.

"You're worried about N." He said and I nodded.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later but I didn't think it would happen so soon." I whispered and Lucario nudged his paw against my arm.

"You're the only one that can stop him, whatever happens remember we're all by your side." He told me and I nodded. I quickly healed all my Pokémon and headed towards Dragonspiral Tower. I ran into Brycen and Bianca and they saw me coming with Lucario.

"Where's Cheren?" I asked.

"He went ahead, the foolish boy." Brycen muttered.

"Don't worry Brycen! White and Cheren are both really, really strong and they're beaten Team Plasma before." Bianca reassured him.

"I know she is but I'm not sure of Cheren. What about you? Why didn't you follow Cheren?" Brycen asked Bianca and she became embarrassed.

"I'm not all that strong, actually. I admit it. I'm not very strong, so I was thinking... it would be nice if, maybe, I could... Stay here and be your bodyguard?" Bianca asked and Brycen looked at me and I nodded and he thought it over.

"Sure," he said and Bianca grinned in delight.

"I'm going to go ahead, I need to finish this once and for all." I said and started running but Bianca grabbed my wrist.

"White... Please don't do anything crazy." She said and I grinned at her.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine." I told her and she didn't look convinced but had let go of my wrist and I ran ahead. I entered the tower and saw the stairs were gone and Cheren was already at the top of them.

"White! You can walk on the fallen columns, too. I'm going after Team Plasma." He told me and left as Lucario grabbed me and jumped up really high and landed on the top of the stairs.

"Ok that was seriously cool." I grinned and he nodded and then looked serious. We ran into the other room and saw members of Team Plasma and Cheren fighting them. He was completely over-whelmed by them and Lucario already ran into action.

"Use Aura Sphere." I ordered and Lucario launched blue spheres at each of the Team Plasma's Pokémon, causing them all to faint. Cheren turned around surprised as I ran towards him and Lucario.

"You alright?" Lucario asked and Cheren nodded.

"Thanks to you and Lucario coming in time." Cheren said and I smiled.

"There sure are a lot of them... Oh, what a complete bother." Cheren sighed and I agreed.

"Let's keep going." I said and as we continued to climb up more and more members of Team Plasma waited for us. Soon I went ahead of the others as they dealt with Team Plasma and I saw a huge black creature stand behind N. It was so scary and held a deadly gaze at me which cause Lucario to growl at it. I immediately knew it was Zekrom.

"What do you think, White? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" N asked me and I shook my head.

"N you don't have to go through with this. You can stop this madness right now and come with me." I said holding my hand out to him and he shook his head.

"It's too late for that White, Zekrom and will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality." N announced.

"If you want to stop me, you become a hero as well!" He told me and I frowned.

"You want me to be a hero?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's right, when Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram recognizes you as a hero as well then you will be able to be on the same level as me." N exclaimed.

"N... you know I don't want to fight you." I told him sadly as pain after pain went through my chest. N looked at me sadly as well.

"Neither do I, believe me White but I have to do this." He said and I bit my lip as tears came to my eyes.

"Go to the Relic Castle and find the Light Stone, you'll need it to revive Reshiram and you'll need Reshiram to beat me," he instructed me and I nodded and he walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"Good luck." He whispered and kissed away the tears that were falling on my face and then kissed my lips. I kissed him back and then N kissed my cheeks and stared at my eyes before getting on to Zekrom's back and flying off. I fell to my knees and Lucario stood next to me as we watched them fly off. We heard some footsteps and voices coming closer but I didn't need to turn to know who was coming.

"White, did you see what flew off just now?" Cheren asked me as he ran into the room. I was lost for words, I couldn't trust myself to talk so I only nodded.

"Why? That was that guy N right? Why was he with the legendary Pokémon? He couldn't really be the hero, could he?! Also I heard did hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokémon?" Cheren asked and I nodded.

"Reshiram," I repeated and stood up and looked at him. I saw Bianca and Brycen were already there.

"How could this happen?" Brycen asked in disbelief.

"Huh? There are two legendary Dragon-type Pokémon?" Bianca asked confused about the sudden information.

"Yes there are." A new voice said and we turned to see Alder and a man with cream hair walking towards us.

"Cedric Juniper, I'm surprised to see you here." Brycen said and Cedric just smiled.

"So it seems Team Plasma have awoken Zekrom." Cedric said and we all nodded.

"That guy called N... Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokémon. He told White to look for the other legendary Pokémon and then flew away." Cheren filled them in and everyone looked at me surprised except for Alder, he was grinning and had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Isn't it dangerous to bring back a Pokémon that powerful?" Bianca asked and Lucario nodded.

"In the wrong hands yes it is but with someone with a pure heart no." Lucario told her.

"Did Zekrom who awoke here see something in this N?" Brycen asked and nobody could answer that but me.

"Zekrom is the Pokémon of Ideals, N's idea is to bring peace among Pokémon so of course Zekrom would choose him." I said quietly and they all looked at me.

"Makes sense but why ask you to find Reshiram?" Cedric asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." I told him.

"I don't know if other Pokémon will be able to stand up to it. Because no matter what, it is a legendary being and I don't like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon and the stone might not be a bad plan. We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them! Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle. White, everyone I'm going!" Alder said and left and Cheren followed but then looked back at us.

"Be safe." Bianca told him and he nodded and left.

"I see, well we'll leave that to them. I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something." Cedric told us and left to explore more of them tower.

"I have to get back to my gym, if you'll excuse me." Brycen said and left and soon it was just Bianca, Lucario and I. Bianca came and hugged me tightly.

"White this has turned into a big deal. Are you gonna go to Relic Castle?" She asked me and we broke apart.

"Seems like I've got no choice." I told her and she nodded.

"It's past Route 4, in the Desert Resort." She told me and I shivered. After my first experience on Route 4 I really didn't want to go back.

"We should get going then." Lucario said and I nodded.

"Good luck." Bianca said and I nodded and Lucario grabbed me and jumped out of a window and landed on his feet. We looked at each and started running as fast as we could towards Route 4.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	18. Chapter 17 - Relic Castle

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Relic Castle**

Yes there was a sand storm and yes I got sand in my eyes, which is not a good thing. We finally managed to get to the entrance of the Relic Castle to see Cheren running towards us.

"White!" He shouted and Lucario and I turned around and saw him.

"That's the entrance to the Relic Castle. You're impressive, making it here before I did. Dealing with the Desert Resort's Pokémon took longer than I would've thought." Cheren told us and I frowned and looked at Lucario who was frowning at Cheren.

"We didn't encounter any Pokémon." I said and he frowned and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucky then." He replied and then turned serious again. "Alder went ahead, let's hurry." He told and we nodded and entered it. First thing I saw was holes in the ground.

"Careful, you don't want to slip in one of them." Lucario warned and I nodded.

"We'll go on ahead, you better heal your Pokémon." I told Cheren and he nodded. Lucario and I walked away and found some stairs and went down them. We suddenly ran into one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma.

"I am Ryoku of the Seven Sages." He began and I sighed.

"Yes I know who you are!" I snapped impatiently and Ryoku raised an eyebrow.

"Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!" He said and I nodded and walked past him and encountered many members of Team Plasma.

"Seriously how many more of them are there?" I asked to nobody in particular after we defeated what felt like the fifteenth.

"Lucario you can sense auras right?" I asked him as an idea formed into my head.

"Yeah what abo-oh I get it." He said realizing my plan. He closed his eyes and the black things on the back of his head lifted up. It took one minute later before he talked again.

"This hole leads to Alder and Ghetsis" Lucario said pointing to it and I nodded and fell down it with him. Sure enough, Alder was there glaring at Ghetsis. They turned when they saw that I had arrived and I could feel the tension in the air. I moved forward a bit and suddenly Cheren fell behind me. I screamed in surprise.

"Whew! I finally caught up." Cheren said and Alder looked at the both of us.

"You two. Come here... Come by my side." Alder commandeered and we walked over to him and Ghetsis had an amused smile on his face.

"My, it looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other Dragon-type Pokémon aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here." He said disappointedly. He suddenly clapped his hands and walked towards me which cause Alder, Cheren and Lucario to stand by me protectively.

"Well then, congratulations are in order! White, you were chosen by our king." Ghetsis told me and my heart started pounding against my chest.

"If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle our king." He informed me and I shook my head.

"I don't want to fight N!" I told him and Ghetsis chuckled.

"Sorry to inform you my dear, but if you don't Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!" He informed me and a stabbing pain went through my heart.

"Release them you say? Do the Pokémon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?" Alder asked in disgust and Ghetsis looked at him.

"What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took both your Pokémon that had been your partner for many years and your dear friend Lucas Rowan, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time...Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone. Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together?" Ghetsis asked and I saw with every word it just hurt Alder more and more.

"Wait, you were friends with my father?" I asked him and he gave me a look that said 'not now'.

"Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound!" Ghetsis continued and then looked at me.

"And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokémon!' For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our king!" Ghetsis exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"I won't lose! I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!" Alder vowed and Ghetsis chuckled.

"Our king has no interest in you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured." Ghetsis told him which caused Alder to get mad.

"So you stayed behind just to tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?" Alder asked him and Ghetsis simply smiled.

"Of course not. I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness, I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope... I really do love to watch that moment." Ghetsis sighed happily and I glared at him.

"You monster." I snarled at him and he smiled at me.

"Well then, farewell." He said and disappeared. Cheren looked at Alder concerned.

"Alder... What are you going to do now?" Cheren asked him and Alder turned to him, his face in deep thought.

"Hmm, it seems my only choice is to return to the Pokémon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants... More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone?" He asked.

"Alder... Why don't we go outside for now?" Cheren suggested and Alder nodded.

"Yes that's a good idea; it's hard to breathe in here!" Alder nodded and we left Relic Castle and stood at the entrance to it.

"It's hard to put it into words... but I'll never forgive them for this!" Cheren swore I shot him a concerned look.

"What could that guy called N possibly want? Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?" Alder asked and I shook my head.

"He just wants Pokémon to be free and happy, he doesn't clearly see that there are Pokémon who love being with people." I said quietly and Lucario nodded in agreement.

"His mind is clouded but his heart is pure." Lucario added. Suddenly my Xtransceiver started ringing and I answered it to see Professor Juniper's face.

"White! White! Hello? White! Oh!" She said realizing I was there.

"Hey White. Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" She exclaimed and then hung up.

"I could hear Professor Juniper's voice clear from over here! Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting at the museum in Nacrene City. I'll go on ahead!" Alder said and suddenly flew on a Pokémon and left.

"I'll look around here once more. I don't want to believe what that Ghetsis says... You should head for the Nacrene City Museum." Cheren told me and I nodded.

"Be careful." Lucario said and Cheren nodded before leaving. I grabbed Swanna and put Lucario back into his ball.

"Swanna, to Nacrene City." I told her and she nodded and I flew towards Nacrene City in a matter of minutes. As soon as I arrived there Lucario jumped out of his ball and we headed towards the museum. I saw Alder, Bianca, Professor Juniper and her dad waiting there for us.

"Alder told me what's going on. White, you got caught up in something serious it seems." Professor Juniper said as I arrived. Lenora came out from the museum and looked serious.

"Is this it?" Lenora asked holding something in her hand. We all looked to see some weird stone which I recognized as one of the displays from before.

"That's, um. That's the old stone you found in the Desert Resort." Bianca said.

"Yes that's right, but this is really a Dragon-type Pokémon?" Lenora asked.

"I did some investigation in Dragonspiral Tower; I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!" Cedric informed us and Professor Juniper nodded.

"I looked into that." She added.

"Impressive as always." Lenora complimented.

"Um, whatever the case... It's a really good thing Team Plasma didn't notice this old stone before." Bianca said and I couldn't agree more.

"That's a good point. It's clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the legendary Pokémon." Lenora said and walked towards me and held out her hands.

"White, take this." She said but Alder held up his hand.

"Wait a moment White." He said and walked over to me.

"If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really ok with that?" Alder asked me seriously and I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew Bianca was looking at me worriedly and I didn't dare look at her.

_Was I really going to do this? Accept responsibility if Alder loses to N? Can I even win against him? What happens if Reshiram doesn't choose me as the hero? What happens if we can't even find Reshiram? What would my dad tell me if he was her_e? I grabbed the note from my bag and read it again. It was from my dad, he wrote it in his last days and I've treasured it ever since.

_My dearest White,_

_Even though I may never get to see you grow up into the beautiful, kind girl that I know you will be I want you to know I'll always be with you. I know you'll follow your own dreams and that your mother and I will be right behind you to support you along with your grandfather and grandpa. You may run into some troubles along your journey and that's normal for anyone. You might feel that you can't do anything but you're wrong. You're a Rowan and we Rowan's can overcome anything if we set our minds to it. Follow your heart and do what you think is right. Remember, you have friends and family who will support every step of the way. My little princess, I know you'll do your best in everything you try. Be yourself and believe in what you can do. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I'll always be watching over you._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Lucas Rowan_

"Follow your heart and do what you think is right." I read those words to myself and placed the note back into my bag and looked at Alder with determination in my eyes.

"If I can stop Team Plasma and protect the bonds between Pokémon and people then count me in." I told him and he nodded and smiled.

"I understand. You're very determined to take on this duty. Prepare yourself and be strong." Alder told me and I nodded and grabbed the Light Stone from Lenora.

"Your father would be proud of you." Lenora said and I smiled.

"If things don't go as planned, you'll use this Light Stone. You'll protect the ideal future for us and Pokémon. White, we're counting on you. Please take care of yourself." Lenora said and I nodded while Cedric frowned.

"So how do we wake the Dragon-type Pokémon from the stone then?" He asked and it suddenly became awkward.

"Oh?" Professor Juniper said in surprise.

"Umm..." Bianca frowned while Alder stayed silent.

"That's it!" Lenora exclaimed and I jumped and looked at her.

"We've got them, don't we?" Lenora asked Alder and he understood what she meant and nodded.

"Ah yes, there is them." Alder said and then turned to me.

"White go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader could know something, I'll go ahead and wait for you there!" Alder said and summoned a bird and flew off.

"Oh yeah there's going to be a ball there soon!" Bianca exclaimed and I remembered.

"That's right! Opelucid City's Drayden might know something!" Professor Juniper said and Bianca nodded.

"Or Iris." Bianca added and I remembered her from Castelia City.

"Hey White, never forget that you always have Pokémon right by your side." Cedric told me and I nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the lab and do some research... I'll see if I can uncover what kind of beings these legendary Dragon-type Pokémon are and if there is any way to awaken them." Professor Juniper announced and both her and Cedric left.

"Don't worry! If we have something for you, we'll come running to find you!" Lenora promised me and I nodded.

"I can't tell what's going on other than major bad news, but..." Bianca said and then looked at me.

"You'll be careful right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Lucario wouldn't dare to let anything bad happen to me." I said and Lucario nodded in agreement.

"You look so much like your mother but you act so much like Lucas." Lenora mused and I blushed in embarrassment.

"We're going to head to Opelucid City." I told them and they nodded.

"Good luck." Bianca said and put Lucario back into his ball and called out Swanna.

"Since we've never been to Opelucid City we're going to have to walk from Icirrus City." I told Swanna and she nodded and I grabbed one of her legs and she flew to Icirrus City in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	19. Chapter 18 - Ghetsis's Message

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Ghetsis's Message**

Lucario and I arrived at Tubeline Bridge and I took a sip of water and handed the bottle to Lucario who had a sip as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Lucario asked me and I frowned. My stomach tightened and I could feel something was wrong.

"I don't know, I guess I expect Team Plasma to show up or something." I told him and he chuckled. I shrugged off the feeling and walked along the bridge. There were trains going past underneath us and I could feel the vibrations. We kept walking until suddenly out of nowhere the Shadow Triad crowded around me.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed as they dragged me along and I saw Ghetsis was there. My heart started pounding in my chest and the tight feeling in my stomach returned. They disappeared from my side and went behind Ghetsis.

"What do you want Ghetsis?" I glared at him and he held up a hand to me.

"I am here in the name of peace." He told me and I snorted.

"Yeah I'll believe that when Tepigs fly." I retorted sarcastically and he ignored this.

"It seems that you have obtained the Light Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me the real reason why you're here. It'll make things a whole lot simpler." I told him and he chuckled and then turned serious.

"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which who the true hero is." He explained pacing and then looked at me.

"This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon. Such purity of purpose is his," he said and stood in front of the Shadow Triad.

"The liberation of Pokémon of which I." He started to say but quickly caught himself. "Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people! That's the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokémon!"

"When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand. In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That's the kind of world we'll make!" He vowed and then smirked at me.

"You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage-because you're going to need it!" He told me and then disappeared along with the Shadow Triad.

"White are you ok?" Lucario asked me and I lowered my head and clenched my fists.

"He's using N." I said angrily.

"He's using N, saying that it's all for Team Plasma and N's dreams but really he's doing it for himself." I continued and Lucario placed a paw on my arm and I looked at him.

"We'll stop Ghetsis, before it is too late." He promised and I nodded.

"Then we better get going." I said and we ran across the bridge and arrived at Opelucid City. The first thing that came to mind was peaceful and huge! I took it all in and smiled.

"White, Lucario, this way." Alder called out to us and we walked over to him and we went over to the huge crowd that had gathered.

"Ghetsis... what a liar! Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech." Alder said in disgust and I couldn't agree more.

"That's correct! Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region" Ghetsis exclaimed and I could see the shock, surprise and fear on people's faces.

"Hero?" One asked.

"Dragon?!" Another said.

"Legend!" Someone exclaimed. Ghetsis started pacing and then looked at everyone.

"Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!" He continued pacing and then stopped in the center.

"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now... please, release your Pokémon. And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for your attention" he concluded and left with Team Plasma grunts.

"So we've been torturing Pokémon?" An old man asked. Soon the crowd left and a man and a girl were left.

"What was that about? that speech was off-the-charts strange!" Iris exclaimed. Alder, Lucario and I walked up to them.

"It has been quite a while, Iris and Drayden." Alder said and they turned to look at us in surprise.

"Oh! Mr Alder! And the girl who helped out that time" Iris said and I smiled.

"What is it? What could the Champion who left the Pokémon League to wander the land want from me?" Drayden asked Alder and Alder simply smiled.

"Briefly, my request is this. Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon." Alder said and Iris's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Reshiram? Or Zekrom? What's the sudden interest?" Iris asked curiously.

"That shady Ghetsis mentioned them before and that a character name N has revived Zekrom." Drayden added and Alder nodded.

"Yes that Trainer called N apparently told White here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon." He told them and they looked at me.

"Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?" Drayden asked and it sounded stupid coming from his mouth.

"He's already made friends with Zekrom?" Iris asked and Alder nodded.

"That's right, Iris. The ones who make Pokémon battle are the Trainers and it's so the Trainers and the Pokémon can get to know each other better." Alder said and Lucario nodded. Alder turned to me and I looked at him, I could see the sadness and the regret in his eyes.

"I'm going to the Pokémon League." He told me then smiled at himself.

"No, I guess in this case I should say 'returning' to the Pokémon League! Of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony!" He told me and then turned to Drayden and Iris.

"Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris." Alder said and started to walk away but I ran after him as Lucario stayed behind.

"Alder wait!" I shouted and he turned around.

"Please don't be too hard on N. Ghetsis is using him as a puppet for his own schemes. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's just trying to help his friends." I told him and realized there was a tear coming down my eye. Alder smiled and wiped it away and looked at me warmly.

"White you may have you mother's looks but you have your father's heart. I had a feeling that Ghetsis was really pulling the strings and I promise you that I will take care of N so you won't have to," he said and I nodded.

"I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid Badge, come to the League. Drayden is tough so take care." He said and kissed my forehead before leaving. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore before returning to Lucario, Iris and Drayden.

"Aww... he's gone. Is he ok? He looked kinda sad." Iris commented and I sighed.

"Don't worry Iris. He is the strongest Trainer in all of Unova." Drayden reassured her and then looked at me.

"Well White is it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Come to my home. As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris please show the way." Drayden asked and then walked away. Iris looked at Lucario and then smiled.

"Your Riolu evolved!" She said and I nodded.

"I can take you anywhere. As for the story of Reshiram and Zekrom, we'll tell you all we know about it! This way." She said leading me past some buildings and then stopped at a massive one.

"Here we are." She said and we walked in. Drayden was there waiting patiently and Iris stood next to him.

"I'll explain. What you are holding is the Light Stone. Reshiram, who will probably awaken from the Light Stone, and Zekrom, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon." He began and I nodded.

"One day, however... the twin heroes, the older brother who sought truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right... the single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two." He said.

"Reshiram and Zekrom." I said and he nodded.

"One sided with the older brother and the other with the younger brother." Drayden told me.

"In its pursuit of truth, the white Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world and the other, the black Dragon-type Pokémon, sought ideals and to usher in a new world-a world of hope." Iris added.

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict." Drayden continued.

"But the two heroes' sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with fire and lightning! Then, they disappeared, but if people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be alright I think." Iris added.

"Sorry, we got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon." Drayden apologized and I sighed.

"It's fine, I guess no one knows how to." I told them and Drayden nodded.

"I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from me. I'll be waiting for your challenge at the gym." Drayden said and left the house.

"Hey White, after you get the badge are you going to stay around for a bit?" Iris suddenly asked me and I frowned and looked at her.

"Why?" I asked and she giggled.

"Because tonight's the ball! Bianca told me she was coming with Cheren and to make sure you stay here for it." Iris said and I sighed.

"Since when do you keep in contact with Bianca?" I asked her.

"Since we got to know each other well in Castelia City." She explained and I really didn't feel up to going.

"I really don't want to go Iris." I told and she started pouting.

"But I promised Bianca you would come." She said and Lucario nudged me and I looked at him.

"You should go, take a night off from all the worries and enjoy yourself." He told me and I bit my lip.

"Fine." I said giving in and Iris cheered.

"Good luck." She said and I went to challenge Drayden.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and all mistakes are Drayden's fault 'cause he pissed me off, stupid Dragon-type...

**Lucario: I'm back to being the blame next chapter huh?**

**MysteriousMew: You know me too well ;)**


	20. Chapter 19 - A Night To Remember

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Night To Remember**

I looked at my badge case and saw all eight badges shine. I can't believe it, I got all eight badges. I was buzzing with excitement as my Pokémon were getting healed.

"White!" Bianca shouted and hugged me when she came in.

"Hey Bianca, hey Cheren." I greeted them both and my Pokémon were all healed. Lucario came out of his Pokeball and saw Bianca and Cheren were here.

"So did you get the badge?" Bianca asked me and I nodded and showed it to them.

"Congrats." Cheren said and I smiled.

"You excited for tonight?" Bianca squealed and I nodded and shook my head at Cheren and he laughed.

"Iris said we can get ready at her house." Bianca said and we all went back to her house which turns out to be Drayden's as well. Cheren went off to get dressed while Bianca and Iris dragged me to Iris's room. I grabbed Bianca's dress she made for me and put it on. It felt comfortable and I couldn't see my feet, the dress covered them. I grabbed the white slippers and put them on as Bianca placed the arm thingys on me and I did my hair in the ponytail and placed a white ribbon in it. When we were all done, we went downstairs and saw Cheren in a nice tux. Bianca was wearing a simple green dress while Iris was wearing a pink one.

"Let's get going." Cheren said and we left and headed to some ballroom place in the city hall. As we were walking Lucario smiled at me.

"You look very beautiful." He complimented me with a proud tone and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied and we entered. Soon the dance was in full swing and people were getting up to sing.

"My friend would like to sing!" Bianca shouted pushing me forward.

"Again?" I hissed at her but she ignored me. All of our Pokémon were watching curiously as I took the stage. I took a deep breath and stared at the crowd.

"Um this is a song I wrote when I was a little girl. It's called Skyscraper." I said and the music started playing.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands._" I sang softly gradually getting louder.

"_Only silence as its ending, Like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me_?" I looked at Bianca and Cheren and they smiled, Bianca had some tears in her eyes.

_"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper."_

_"As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed? All my windows are still broken, but I'm standing on my feet."_

"_You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._" I sang and everyone had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"_Go, run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here. Watch you disappear. Go, run, run, run Yeah it's a long way down. But I'm closer to the clouds up here._" I sang and started slowing down and so did the music.

"_You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper!_" I sang out with all my heart.

"_Like a skyscraper._" I sang softly and the music stopped. People cheered and clapped and I felt proud of myself. I went back to the others and Bianca was sobbing and hugged me.

"That was so beautiful." She sobbed and I giggled and patted her back.

"Geez stop crying Bianca or else your make-up will run." I teased and she did. All my Pokémon came around me and hugged and cheered me. Soon everyone was dancing with each other and I went outside and took a deep breath. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned to see N wearing a tux but had a black mask on.

"N? what are you doing here?" I asked and he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Ghetsis and Team Plasma don't know I'm here." He said in a hush tone and I saw red eyes in the dark bushes and knew it was Zekrom. A shiver went up my spine at the thought of Zekrom staring at me. I turned back to N who was looking at my dress.

"Seriously what are you doing here?" I asked him and he led me to a gazebo that had small lights all around it.

"I heard that Opelucid City was having a ball to celebrate its founding and I thought you might be here." He told me and I frowned.

"How did you know I would show up at all?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Because I know your friend Bianca." He said and I cracked a smile. N held his hand out to me and smiled.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked me and I giggled and nodded. I placed my hand in his and the other on his shoulder. N placed his hand on my waist and we started dancing slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance in a slow circle.

"White." N whispered in my ear and I looked at him and saw he had a smile on his lips.

"You look very beautiful, not that you don't always." He said and I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him and he blushed as well.

"But this mask is in the way." I murmured and slowly took it off and his green eyes sparkled. I leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were ever so gentle on mine and we continued to kiss. He pressed his forehead against mine and he stared into my eyes. Zekrom made a noise and we both looked at it. I had no idea what it said of course but N replied.

"Yes this is her." He told it and I frowned. Zekrom made another nosie that sounded like a grunt and N looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he kissed my lips once more before stepping away.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." He told me sadly and I grabbed his sleeve.

"N there's something I have to tell you." I said and he looked at me then at Zekrom.

"What is it?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Ghetsis is only using you for his own schemes." I told him and he frowned.

"Ghetsis would never do that, he believes and supports my dream." He said and I shook my head.

"He may have told you that but your wrong. Ghetsis plans to take over the Unova region and then other regions." I explained but N shook his head.

"White you're wrong." He told me and stepped away.

"Please N, you have to believe me!" I pleaded but he didn't want to hear anymore.

"I can't believe you would say such lies to me, I thought you were better than that." N said in disgust and my eyes widened.

"I'm not lying N!" I cried out but he started walking away.

"N!" I cried out but he was already on Zekrom's back and he looked back at me.

"Enough! I will see you at the Pokémon League and from there you will witness a new age." He told me and flew off. I fell onto my knees and started crying my heart out. I sobbed into my hands and I soon left because I didn't want to be there anymore. I went back to the Pokémon Center and got out of the dress and pretended I was asleep when Bianca and Lucario came in.

"I can't believe she left without tell us." Bianca complained and Lucario sighed.

"She had a lot on her plate right now." Lucario reminded her and Bianca left. I could feel Lucario staring at me and then he sat on me.

"Hey get off!" I complained and he got off and I looked at him.

"So why did you leave?" He asked me and I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Cause I was tired." I muttered and went back to sleep. Lucario went to sleep afterwards as well. I got restless in the middle of the night and got out of bed and went and looked out the window. As I stared at the night sky I wondered what N was doing right now.

"N." I whispered and placed my hand on the window and it was cold.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as a tear came down my face.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor the song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. All mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	21. Chapter 20 - A Walk On Victory Road

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Walk On Victory Road**

I was glad to leave Opelucid City behind. Too many bad memories for me to deal with. Though I realized something as we walked, with each step means I'll be closer to battling N.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as Lucario and I were walking towards the Pokémon League.

"You mean about N? Or Reshiram?" He asked me.

"Both, I can't bring myself to battle N and I can't even fight him without Reshiram. Which we still don't know the location of where she is." I sighed and Lucario looked at me.

"She? I thought it was genderless." He said and I smiled.

"I've seen pictures in stories of Reshiram and it looks like a girl." I told him and he nodded.

"Even Grandfather Oak and Grandpa Rowan have no clue as to where she is." I added. I remembered N's hurt look on his face when I told him about Ghetsis and a pain went through my heart.

"We better hurry if we want to get to the Pokémon League." I said shrugging off the pain and we started running.

* * *

We soon arrived at the Victory Road and passed through it while battling other trainers. We soon reached the gate of the Pokémon League and I went to the Pokémon Center they had there. I healed my team up and had something to eat before challenging Shauntal.

"_Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about on singular justice_" She said and then saw I was there.

"You're a challenger right? I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal and I shall be your opponent." She told me and I nodded. I battled her and she was easy. I next challenged Marshal and all his Pokémon lost against Swanna. I then went onto challenging Grimsley who was a little hard but I managed to pull through. Last was Caitlin and she mastered in Psychic-type Pokémon. I walked into the room and saw a massive bed that looked like the one a princess would sleep in. The curtains around it disappeared and a woman with blue eyes and light brown, blonde hair woke up and saw me.

"Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep." She said a little annoyed and then sighed.

"You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness. Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?" She asked and I nodded and smiled. She grabbed a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Reuniclus lets go." She shouted and some kind of alien like Pokémon appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at it.

_Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon. These remarkably intelligent Pokémon fight by controlling arms that can grip with rock-crushing power._

"Samurott I choose you!" I shouted throwing the ball into the air. Samurott appeared and ready for battle.

"Reuniclus use Thunder." Caitlin ordered and huge thunder bolts aimed at Samurott.

"Deflect it with your armor." I shouted and Samurott grabbed one of its amour swords and sent it right back to Reuniclus which caused it to faint.

"Return." Caitlin said and the fainted Pokémon returned to their ball.

"Musharna lets go." Caitlin said and a Musharna appeared.

"Samurott return." I said and Samurott returned to his Pokeball.

"Emolga let's do this." I shouted and Emolga appeared.

"Emolga use Attract." I ordered and Emolga blew kisses at Musharna and Musharna fell in love with Emolga.

"Musharna use Shadow Ball." Caitlin ordered but Musharna ignored her.

"Use Thunder." I ordered and Emolga hit Musharna with huge amounts of lightning bolts. Musharna fainted and I could see Caitlin getting mad.

"Gothitelle help me out." Caitlin said summoning a new Pokémon which looked like a gothic Loli to me.

_Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainer's life spans_, my Pokedex said.

"Gothitelle use Shadow Ball." Caitlin ordered and a purple ball came out of Gothitelle's hands and shot at Emolga.

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball." I ordered and Emolga dodged it in time and threw a green ball at Gothitelle which hit it and made it fall backwards.

"Use Thunderbolt." Caitlin ordered and Gothitelle tried to hit Emolga with electricity but failed since Emolga absorbed it all.

"Emolga use Thunder." I ordered and Emolga hit Gothitelle with huge amounts of thunder and Gothitelle fainted.

"Even at a time like this, I should stay cool and collected." Caitlin said returning Gothitelle to their Pokeball and summoning another one.

"Sigilyph lets go." She said and I smiled.

"Wrong move." I said and her eyes widened.

"Emolga use Thunder and hit it with everything you've got." I ordered and Emolga used huge and huge amounts of electricity and Sigilyph fainted and Caitlin sighed.

"You've beaten all of us. You are very talented and you have a good aura." Caitlin said returning her fainted Pokémon.

"But it seems you have a troubling destiny awaiting for you." She said and I nodded and left. I healed all my Pokémon before taking a deep breath. Lucario appeared out of his ball and saw I had defeated all the Elite Four.

"It's time." He said and I nodded and walked down the stairs. It was dark and mysterious when I arrived at the end of the stairs case and didn't see anyone or anything. I walked up the massive stairs and past some pillars.

"How many stairs does Alder want?" I complained as we got up the last flight. I walked into a room and saw N and Alder standing there. Alder had a horror look on his face while N had a triumph one.

"It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion but you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your friend Lucas Rowan and your Pokémon, your partner to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova... who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world free your Pokémon!" N announced and I ran in and shielded Alder.

"N stop it!" I shouted at him and his eyes widened and then he glared at me which pierced my heart.

"I've been waiting for you White. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. Indeed you have the Light Stone... Reshiram is responding to it. Stop, this is not suitable for the legendary dragons! From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" N shouted and the ground started moving.

"What's happening?" I shouted as the ground continued to shake like a bad earthquake. I looked up and saw a castle surround the Pokémon League and black staircases appeared and crashed into the building. Soon it all stopped and I looked at Alder.

"You're ok?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked up at N who was smiling victoriously.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castles. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together... we will see, whose belief is stronger... and our results will change the world." N said and walked up one of the staircases and disappeared into the castle. Cheren soon appeared at my side and saw the state Alder was in.

"Mr Alder, you're a wreck. It's not fitting for the Champion." Cheren said and Alder looked at him.

"You made it here too, kiddo?" He asked Cheren and Cheren nodded.

"Somehow, I beat the Pokémon League, but it wasn't easy." Cheren told us and I frowned. It was easy for me.

"I have to congratulate you." Alder said and Cheren shook his head.

"I became stronger because I understood what I want to do." Cheren told him and then turned to me.

"White! Tell N this... some people grow stronger by being with Pokémon. My Pokémon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger." Cheren said and I nodded and smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Cheren has wise words coming from his mouth." Lucario commented and Cheren grinned.

"I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing... be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who purse their dreams. White, I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that." Alder begged and I nodded. Lucario and I quickly ran up the stairs and entered the castle. When we got there six of the Seven Sages were there waiting for us. One of them stepped forward and looked at me.

"Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish." He said to me and I frowned. Another one stood forward and looked at me with curious eyes.

"When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear." He told me. One after one they all came forward and said something to me.

"One can lose the forest for the trees." One of them said.

"If you make a mistake and do not correct it that is a second mistake."

"Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell."

"There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people," the last one said.

"Well is anything happens to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!" One of them vowed.

"Six against one! That's unfair!" I protested and they just smiled at me.

"Can ya really do that?" A voice asked and I turned around and saw Clay running towards me and stood next to me.

"Clay?" I asked and he looked at me with a smile.

"Still standin', are ya White?" He asked me and my eyes widened. The Seven Sages all took a step back and I could see the shock on their faces.

"The Gym Leader from Driftveil City?" One of them asked and Clay glared at him.

"Hmph! Ain't just me!" He said and I frowned. I turned around and saw all the Gym Leaders except Chili, Cilan and Cress arrive and stand next to me.

"So sorry... Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!" Lenora grinned and the Seven Sages faces became even more shocked.

"Gym Leaders?" One of them asked.

"Ignoring Team Plasma that would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do." Elesa said innocently.

"Bianca asked us to come too." Burgh told me and I grinned.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Skyla reassured me.

"No need to worry!" Iris also reassured me.

"Holder of the Light Stone, please proceed." Drayden commanded and I nodded.

"Good luck guys." I said before Lucario and I ran off. Lucario and I ran up the stairs and suddenly I was surrounded by the Shadow Triad.

"Seriously?! Will you guys stop appearing out of nowhere?" I asked them but they ignored me and dragged me to a door.

"In there you can heal your Pokémon before proceeding. That is Lord N's desire for you." He told me before disappearing. I walked in there cautiously and saw a woman with pink hair and a woman with yellow hair waiting for me. The pink hair woman stepped forward and grabbed my Pokémon.

"I am Anthea... White. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest," she said healing my Pokémon. The yellow hair woman came over and took my hands in hers.

"I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people." She told me and I gasped.

"Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals, thinking only of Pokémon." She continued and I nodded.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and she smiled but then looked sad.

"N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence." She said and I nodded.

"I know that, N is someone who doesn't really care about himself, he puts Pokémon before himself and he's so childish and cute." I smiled and then blushed. She had let go of my hand and I left the room and continued to search for N. I ran into one of the Shadow Triad but he didn't grab me. Instead he just stood there staring at me.

"Is Lord N the hero of ideals? In your fight with him, you will know. Does he want to protect this world where you now walk with Pokémon? That too you shall know." He said and then disappeared. I walked up the stairs and another one appeared.

"That room is the world Lord N was given... even if I entered I would think nothing of it... but perhaps you would feel something." He said and disappeared. I walked in and saw it was a child's room. There was a train track moving and a mini basketball court.

"He never really had a proper childhood." I whispered. I looked over and saw a green diary and saw it was open. I looked at it and saw N wrote some things when he was a kid. Mostly they were about how much the Pokémon suffered and what he learned. I landed on a page it had my name on it.

_During the speech in Accumula Town there was a Trainer that had intrigued me. She did not fall under Ghetsis's spell and fought back at him. I never thought anyone could do that. The way she stood right by her beliefs made me feel something which I cannot name at the moment. Maybe it'll come to me. I couldn't help but stare at her ocean blue eyes that sparkled with determination and her dark brown hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. What is this feeling? I learned her name was White and it seemed she was a new Trainer. Her Oshawott spoke the strangest things to me. He said that he loved her. I have never met a Pokémon that has said that before. I must learn more of this White._

I turned the page and saw another entry a couple of days later.

_I told her. I told her who I really was and she was shocked. For some reason though, she started crying. I tried to comfort her but she jumped out the Ferris Wheel. She survived thankfully but I knew that things would never be the same between us ever again. But I just can't stop remembering her scent. The overwhelming scent of lavender and how soft her lips were._

I started blushing and turned a couple more pages until I saw one that was written last night.

_I sneaked out of the castle with Zekrom last night in hopes of seeing her at the dance. Thankfully she was and she sung the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Zekrom agreed with me as well and we watched and listened. I couldn't help but notice how her dress made her look like a beautiful swan. Zekrom said it made her look like Reshiram. When we danced I wanted time to stop right there but Zekrom sensed that Team Plasma were nearby. I regretfully had to leave her but then she said the strangest thing. She started blurting out that Ghetsis was using me for his own plans of world domination. I didn't believe her and I left her crying. I hated doing that to her. But when I got back I've been watching Ghetsis with new eyes. Somehow he looks pleased with himself, before I thought that was because I was almost at my goal but now I'm starting to believe what White said. It just pains me to think that she believes I hate her. I have to stop feeling this way or else she'll get hurt in the end. Tomorrow will decide it all, whether she hates me or loves me, whether I will win or lose._

_I just hope tomorrow's outcome will be for the better of Pokémon..._

I closed the diary and felt tears come down my face. I quickly wiped the tears away and placed the diary in my bag. Lucario and I left the room and continued searching for N. I soon found a single, huge door and Ghetsis came out and looked intrigued.

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone." He greeted me but I glared at him.

"The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change. The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?" He asked me.

"You need good intentions and a pure heart." I told him and he chuckled.

"Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring the world that I - no, that Team Plasma - desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!" He exclaimed.

"Over my dead body." I growled at him and he smirked.

"I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at and end! Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero" Ghetsis said and I walked past him but not before stopping beside him.

"You really are a twisted monster, manipulating your son like this" I told him and walked past him and saw N waiting for me in the throne room.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power." N said and then came closer to me but still standing 3 meters apart.

"You came all this way to battle me... but Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon." He told me.

"I do care for Pokémon N. I can't believe you would say this to me." I said in disbelief and he gave me a small smiled and then shook his head.

"I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options White. Challenge me to a fight you can't win or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people. Zekrom! Come to me!" N shouted and Zekrom crashed through a wall and flew behind N. It looked at me with eyes that could pierce a soul and I glared back at it. Suddenly the Light Stone in my bag started glowing and it flew out into the air. The room was filled with a bright white light and then it stopped.

"Your Light Stone is... I mean Reshiram is..." N was lost for words and so was I. There was a huge noise and from the Light Stone appeared a giant white Pokémon that had a fox type head and ice blue eyes. It landed right in front of me and roared. It surrounded itself with huge flames and then the flames disappeared as it let out another roar.

"Oh my God." I whispered and Lucario looked at Reshiram curiously.

"You really are a hero too. I'll tell you what Reshiram is saying to you White. '_I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally_'. It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, too am curious to see how powerful you are" N told me and I looked at Reshiram in amazement. Reshiram watched me closely and studied me for a bit.

"Reshiram, I don't know what to say to you. I know that whatever I say will be useless and stupid. But there is something I want to do, I want to protect the bonds between people and Pokémon. I want to protect the strength and weakness we share with Pokémon. And." I said looking straight at N.

"I want to show those I love that I can protect them." I said and Reshiram looked at me and then indicated to my belt.

"She says that she knows your heart is telling the truth and that she is willing to help you." Lucario told me and I nodded and grabbed a Pokeball. I threw it at Reshiram and she disappeared into it. The ball moved for a bit and then made a sound. I picked up the ball and held it in my hand.

"Ah... I see. Reshiram who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side. I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!" N vowed and I knew this would be the battle of my life. I had to win this one

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and all mistakes are Ghetsis's fault 'cause he is another person who pisses me off. Using someone as innocent and adorable as N...CAN DIE A MILLION TIMES!**


	22. Chapter 21 - Battle Of Broken Hearts

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Battle of Broken Hearts**

"Vanilluxe come out." N shouted throwing a Pokeball into the air and a Pokémon that looked similar to a Vanillish appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at the new Pokémon.

_Vanilluxe, Snowstorm Pokémon. Swallowing large amounts of water, they make snow clouds inside their bodies and attack their foes with violent blizzards._

"Samurott let's go." I shouted throwing Samurott's Pokeball into the air. Samurott appeared and roared as he glared at Vanilluxe.

"Vanilluxe use Blizzard." N ordered and a huge blizzard appeared from Vanilluxe's mouth. It hit Samurott and he continued to glare at Vanilluxe.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump." I ordered and huge amounts of water shot out of Samurott's mouth and managed to hit Vanilluxe but it continued to stand.

"Vanilluxe use Frost Breath." N ordered and Vanilluxe hit Samurott with an ice chilling breath.

"Samurott use Surf and surf along the waves." I shouted and Samurott summoned huge amounts waves and surfed along the top. The waves completely covered Vanilluxe and Vanilluxe fainted.

"Vanilluxe return." N said and the fainted Vanilluxe returned to it ball.

"You did good my friend." N said to the ball before putting it back onto his belt. Samurott looked fine to me and ready for another round.

"Klinklang come out." N shouted throwing a ball into the air and some kind of giant gear Pokémon appeared.

"Whose that Pokémon?" I asked myself as I grabbed my Pokedex out.

_Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon. It's red core functions as an energy tank. It fires the charge energy through its spikes into an area._

"Samurott are you good for another round?" I asked and he nodded and growled and I smiled.

"Klinklang use Flash Cannon." N ordered and Klinklang shot Samurott with a beam of light which cause Samurott to go back a bit.

"Samurott are you ok?" I shouted and he nodded at me but I could see he took a lot of damage from it. He growled at me when he saw me grab his Pokeball and I nodded and put it back.

"Samurott use Megahorn." I ordered and Samurott charged its horn and charged at Klinklang.

"Dodge it." N said and Klinklang dodged it with ease.

"Use Thunderbolt." N ordered and Klinklang shot huge amounts of electricity at Samurott and Samurott fainted.

"Samurott return." I said and Samurott returned to his ball and I kissed it. "Thanks buddy." I murmured and put the ball back onto my belt and grabbed another one.

"Pansear let's do this." I shouted throwing the ball into the air. A red light appeared and along with it, Pansear. I caught the ball in my hand and Pansear looked serious.

"Klinklang use Flash Cannon." N ordered and Klinklang shot out a beam of light at Pansear.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast." I ordered and Pansear jumped into the air and dodged the beam. He shot huge amounts of flames from his mouth and they hit Klinklang. Klinklang was surrounded with flames and soon fainted and N returned it to its ball.

"Archeops come out." N shouted throwing the ball into the air and some kind of weird bird thing appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at it.

_Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight._

"Great so it's a Flying-type and a Rock-type." I muttered.

"Pansear return." I said and Pansear returned to his ball and I grabbed another.

"If it's a Flying-type then come out Emolga." I shouted throwing the ball into the air and Emolga appeared.

"Emolga use Thunderbolt." I ordered and Emolga shot huge amounts of thunder at Archeops and Archeops fainted.

"Archeops return." N said and returned the fainted Pokémon.

"Carracosta let's go." N shouted and some kind of blue turtle Pokémon appeared with a black shell on its back.

_Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon. They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker._

"Emolga use Attract." I ordered and Emolga acted all cute and blew a kiss at Carracosta. Carracosta soon fell in love with Emolga and I heard N growl in frustration.

"Carracosta use Aqua Jet." N ordered but of course Carracosta didn't listen to N.

"Emolga use Thunderbolt and give it everything you've got." I ordered and Emolga shot out huge amounts of electricity at Carracosta and Carracosta fainted.

"Yes." I shouted high-fiving Emolga as N returned the fainted Carracosta to its ball. I saw he had a smirk on his face and my eyes widened.

"Zoroark you know what to do." N said throwing the ball into the air and a Pokémon that reminded me of Zorua appeared. It was standing on its leg and had gray fur and a huge red mane with bits of black on it. Its claws were red as well and it looked scary.

_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. They protect their lair with illusory scenery._

"Zorua evolved?" I asked and Zoroark smirked at me.

"Zoroark use Night Slash." N ordered and Zoroark's claws started glowing red and he ran over to Emolga.

"Emolga dodge." I ordered but Emolga just flew there with hearts as eyes and I frowned as Zoroark slashed Emolga. Emolga fell backwards and fainted in my arms.

"Emolga take a good rest." I said returning her to her ball and then glared at N.

"What trick did you use." I ordered and N smirked.

"Zoroark here has the ability Illusion, he transformed into your Pansear but only Emolga could see it." He said and my eyes widened and I clenched my fists.

"You bastard." I swore and he smirked even more. I could feel the journal in my bag taunting me, as if saying this is who N really is and not the words he wrote on the paper.

"Swanna let's do this." I shouted throwing the ball into the air and Swanna appeared.

"Will this work?" Lucario asked me and I sighed.

"I've got no choice." I told him and he nodded.

"Swanna use Ariel Ace." I ordered and just as Swanna was getting into the air Zoroark appeared before her and changed into Riolu. Swanna froze to the spot and said something.

"It's not me! I'm over here!" Lucario shouted and Swanna turned and saw Lucario standing near me but this was a huge opening for Zoroark.

"Use Night Slash." N ordered and Zoroark slashed Swanna with its claws and Swanna fainted.

"Swanna!" I shouted and ran over to her. I grabbed her ball and returned her to her ball. "Take a good rest girl." I whispered and stood up and went back over to Lucario.

"Espeon let's go." I shouted and Espeon appeared and looked ready to battle.

"Wrong move." N said and my eyes widened.

"Zoroark use Night Slash." N ordered and Zoroark charged towards Espeon.

"Espeon dodge it quickly!" I shouted and Espeon dodged it quickly but still got hit a bit on the back. Espeon fell down onto the ground and looked up as Zoroark transformed into the grunt who threw Espeon off the tower back in Mistralton City. Espeon became scared stiff and Lucario tensed up and was about to run over but Zoroark used Night Slash on Espeon and Espeon fainted. My eyes widened and I grabbed Espeon's ball and returned her to her ball.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the ball and placed it back onto my belt. I glared at N in fury and I saw him flinch.

"That was a dirty trick to use on Espeon!" I shouted at him and N looked shock while Zoroark smirked.

"Shut up!" Lucario growled at Zoroark and walked in front of me.

"No one hurts my family." He swore and Lucario looked scary as hell. My heart started pounding hard in my chest and I stared at Lucario in shock. Before I knew it both Zoroark and Lucario were battling each other without N and myself giving orders. I knew N was as shocked as I was as Lucario used Metal Claw and Zoroark used Flame Thrower. Lucario slashed through the flames and hit Zoroark with Aura Sphere. Zoroark fell back but quickly jumped into the air and hit Lucario with Focus Blast. Lucario landed on the ground hard and some of the ground disappeared. Zoroark charged at him from the air with Night Slash.

"Lucario defend yourself with Bone Rush." I ordered and Lucario held up his paws and something else appeared. Some kind of blue shield appeared and Zoroark fell backwards when hit it the shield.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted and Lucario stood up and was surrounded with a whole lot of aura. He glared at Zoroark who was on the ground and used a very large Aura Sphere and the whole place was filled with blue light. It soon disappeared and Zoroark fainted while Lucario was exhausted.

"Zoroark return." N ordered and Zoroark disappeared into the ball and Lucario fell onto his knees.

"Lucario!" I shouted and ran over to him and caught him in my arms.

"Take a long rest little man." I whispered and return Lucario to his ball and stood up. N had a ball in his hand and I knew who was in it.

"It's finally come to this." N said and I nodded and grabbed Reshiram's ball and enlarged it.

"My last friend... please share your courage with me!" N shouted throwing the ball into the air and the room was filled with electricity and Zekrom appeared. Zekrom roared and I took a deep breath.

"Everyone." I whispered as images of everyone's faces appeared in my mind as I closed my eyes.

Cilan, Cress and Chilli's appeared with grins on their faces at the gym/restaurant.

Lenora and Hawes appeared in the library along with Burgh painting something.

Elise posing for a photo shoot and Clay with a shovel in his hand.

Skyla in her plane and Brycen meditating.

Iris and Drayden at the ball and then came even more faces.

Cheren, Bianca and I laughing at something and hanging out. Both of my grandfather's face appeared. My Mom's face appeared with her cooking and then telling me off.

A picture of Mom and dad appeared and I heard my dad's voice.

"_You're a Rowan and Rowan's can do anything, my little princess._" He whispered and I opened my eyes.

"Give me the strength to carry on!" I shouted throwing Reshiram's ball into the air and the whole place was filled with fire. Reshiram roared and tears came down my eyes.

_Do not cry little one_ a voice said and I looked up and saw Reshiram looking at me with her blue eyes. I nodded and wiped away the tears and turned serious.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt." N ordered and Zekrom threw a huge blue bolt at Reshiram who dodge it but the bolt was heading towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way and Reshiram grabbed my shirt in her mouth and threw me onto her back. Zekrom did the same with N and soon we were flying in the air and Zekrom glared at Reshiram.

_We need to be more careful_ Reshiram said in my mind and her voice was female. This proved my point!

"How? Fusion Bolt is a dangerous move for you." I told her and dodged another attack of Zekrom's.

_There is Fusion Flare, that can damage him a lot_ Reshiram told me and I nodded.

"Use Fusion Flare." I ordered and a huge amount of fire appeared above Reshiram's head and she threw it at Zekrom which caused him to crash land into the ground.

"N!" I shouted and tried to see if he was ok. Thankfully he was and I sighed in relief.

_I see you love him_ Reshiram commented and I blushed.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss my love life." I told her and she dropped it but I could feel the smugness coming from her.

"Zekrom use Zen Headbutt." N ordered and the top of Zekrom's head started glowing white and he charged at us.

"Dodge it!" I shouted but it was too late. Zekrom crushed his head into Reshiram's chest and she cried out in pain. The impact was so great that it cause me to fall off Reshiram. I screamed as I continued to fall from such a huge height.

"White!" I heard N shout out and I turned to see him falling as well and reaching for me.

"N!" I shouted and grabbed his hand and he pulled me close as we continued to fall. As we fell I saw Reshiram and Zekrom flying towards us. Zekrom grabbed N's shirt and N grabbed tight of my hand.

"Don't let go!" He shouted and I looked down.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I shouted back but my hand slipped from his and I continued to fall. I landed on the ground hard and my eyes blurred. Pain shot up through my back and I held back a scream as a searing headache pounding against my skull. I heard N shout out my name and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms as he searched my fast.

"White please say something." He shouted and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"N." I whispered and he gasped.

"I'm here." He said and I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his emerald ones.

"Will you please not shout? I have the world's biggest headache." I whispered and he was shocked and then broke out into a huge grin. He kissed my lips gently and chuckled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and placed his lips back onto mine and I kissed him back. I slowly got up and he helped me up and I saw Reshiram standing behind me and Zekrom behind N.

"White?" N asked and I looked at him and saw he had a small smile on his face.

"Zekrom and I were beaten." He said and my eyes widened.

"Is this true?" I asked Reshiram and she nodded.

While you were falling with N, I hit Zekrom with Fusion Flare and he fainted for a bit but then caught N Reshiram told me and I nodded and looked at N.

"Your truth... your feelings... they were stronger than mine." He said and then looked at Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Reshiram and Zekrom... each of them choosing a different hero... is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time-one that pursues truth and the one that pursues ideals. Could... could they both be right?" N asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"I have no right to be the hero." N whispered and I kissed his lips and then looked at him.

"Everyone can be a hero, doesn't matter whether you are brave or strong! As long you have others behind you, you can be a hero" I told him and he smiled at me gently.

"Wise words." He said and I smiled.

"I've been hanging out with Lucario for too long." I told him and he chuckled.

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?" An angry voice said and we turned to see Ghetsis standing at the entrance with a furious look on his face.

"You good-for-nothing boy!" He shouted and ran over to us and N shielded me from Ghetsis.

"Wait you two are related?" I whispered to N and he nodded. Words couldn't describe how shocked I was.

"All my hard work fallen because of your stupid feelings for this insignificant little girl." Ghetsis swore glaring at me and I glared back at him.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened Zekrom now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done. In order to rule this world I need to destroy you since you know the truth." Ghetsis and N looked shocked at hearing this and his face broke my heart.

"Rule the world?" A voice asked and we looked past Ghetsis and saw Cheren and Alder at the doorway. Cheren and Alder ran over to N and I and Cheren glared at Ghetsis.

"Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?" Cheren asked and Ghetsis laughed.

"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon." Ghetsis exclaimed and I looked at him disgust.

"You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!" Alder exclaimed and Cheren just looked at Ghetsis.

"Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without a human heart." Cheren said and Ghetsis glared at him.

"You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity is still just a Pokémon." Ghetsis said and then glared at me.

"White so what if Reshiram chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you will face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" Ghetsis and N looked at me and I nodded and stood in front of N.

"Wait." He whispered into my ear and I saw him healing my Pokémon quickly and Lucario appeared out of his ball and glared at Ghetsis.

"I'll fill you in later." I told him and he shook his head.

"No need, Reshiram already did." Lucario said and I looked up at Reshiram and she had a smirk on her face.

"I won't allow anyone to stop me!" Ghetsis exclaimed and I got ready.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	23. Chapter 22 - A Father's Gift

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A Father's Gift**

Cofagrigus stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and a tomb Pokémon appeared.

_Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets._

"Espeon let's go." I shouted and Espeon appeared.

"You can do it Espeon." Lucario said and Espeon blushed but looked determined.

"Espeon use Swift." I ordered and stars shot out of Espeon's tail and hit Cofagrigus and made it fall back a bit.

"Use Shadow Ball." Ghetsis ordered and Cofagrigus threw a purple orb at Espeon.

"Dodge it and use Psybeam." I shouted and Espeon dodged in time and huge amounts of rainbow color lights shout out of her mouth and hit Cofagrigus and Cofagrigus fainted.

"Return." Ghetsis said returned the fainted Pokémon to its ball.

"Bouffalant stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and some kind of bull with an afro appeared.

_Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Their fluffy fur absorbs damage, even if they strike foes with a fierce headbutt._

"Espeon return." I said returning Espeon back to her ball and I looked at Lucario and he nodded.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge." Ghetsis ordered and Bouffalant charged at Lucario.

"Dodge it and use Focus Punch." I ordered and Lucario jumped into the air and his paw started glowing. He punched Bouffalant in the back and Bouffalant fainted and I could see Ghetsis getting pissed ad he returned the fainted Pokémon.

"Seismitoad stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and some kind of weird blue frog appeared.

_Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents._

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." I ordered and Lucario shot out blue spheres and they hit Seismitoad and cause it to faint. Now Ghetsis was really pissed off as he recalled the fainted Seismitoad.

"Bisharp stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and some kind of action figured/ space man Pokémon appeared.

_Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. It leads a group of Pawniard. It battles to become the boss, but will be driven from the group if it loses._

"Lucario come back." I said and Lucario came back and stood next to me as I threw a ball into the air.

"Come out Pansear." I shouted and Pansear appeared.

"Bisharp use Night Slash." Ghetsis ordered.

"Dodge it and surround yourself with flames." I ordered and Pansear moved to the right and surrounded himself with flames.

"Use Fire Blast." I ordered and huge amounts of flames came out of Pansear's mouth and surrounded Bisharp. When the flames disappeared Bisharp had fainted. Ghetsis called it back and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Eelektross stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and some weird green eel appeared.

_Eelektross, the Elefish Pokémon. They crawl out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack prey on shore and immediately drag it into the ocean._

"Eelektross use Crunch." Ghetsis ordered and Eelektross's teeth began to glow white and he bit into Pansear's arm.

"Pansear use Flame Thrower in Eelektross's face." I ordered and Pansear shot flames at Eelektross's face and Eelektross had let go and fainted due to the flames overwhelming it.

"That's it!" Ghetsis shouted in fury after recalling his fainted Pokémon.

"Hydreigon stand by for battle." Ghetsis shouted and a dragon with three heads appeared. I felt N freeze behind me and he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him as he let it go.

"Pansear return." I said and grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at it.

_Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack._

"Wow he doesn't sound nice." I commented and looked at Lucario.

"Let's do this" I said and he nodded and went in front of me.

"Hydreigon use Fire Blast." Ghetsis ordered and Hydreigon shot huge flames that spread out like a fiery star at Lucario.

"Lucario use Metal Claw and slash through the flames." I ordered and Lucario's spikes on his hand expanded and he slashed through the flames with ease.

"Hydreigon use Focus Blast" Ghetsis ordered while I said at the same time.

"Aura Sphere." I shouted and both attacks created an explosion and it was a bit before I could see Hydreigon fainted on the ground. Lucario was standing tall and proud and Ghetsis had a look of shock and fury as he returned Hydreigon to his ball.

"What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect!** I AM PERFECTION!** I am the perfect ruler of this world!" Ghetsis shouted as Drayden and Brycen appeared.

"Take him." Alder ordered and Drayden and Brycen grabbed each side of Ghetsis's arm.

"Since I couldn't become the hero an obtain Zekrom myself... I prepared someone for that purpose-N!" Ghetsis exclaimed as he was being taken away.

"Wait." I said and they stopped and Ghetsis looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"He is nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"He has a heart, unlike you." I told him and he smirked.

"Take him away." I said looking away and Drayden and Brycen took Ghetsis out of the room and I looked at Alder who was looking at N.

"Now, N... do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?" Alder asked and N nodded.

"N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why Zekrom chose you." Alder said and N looked at him confused and guilt ridden.

"But... I do not deserve to be the hero! I am not worthy of Zekrom!" N exclaimed.

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to this argument. I'm sure White would disagree with you and say you deserve to be the hero. Give it some thought." Alder said and then looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Your father would be proud of you." He smiled and him and Cheren left until it was just Lucario, Reshiram, Zekrom, N and myself.

"What will you do now?" I asked N, turning to face him.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and... what I should do now is something for me to decide myself" N said and I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled sadly at me and moved away which caused me to frown.

"White, you said you have a dream... that dream... make it come true. Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth" He said and I realized what he was doing.

"N." I whispered as tears fell down my face.

"White is anyone can, it's you!" He said walked towards Zekrom.

"Farewell, my dear White." He said and I ran over to him and hugged his back tightly.

"You can't go." I whispered and he turned and kissed my lips gently but passionately.

"I have to, I want to fix my sins from the past." He whispered and kissed me again.

"Tell me that you wish me luck." N said and I nodded.

"Good luck." I whispered and he smiled and kissed my lips again and I saw tears coming down his eyes as well.

"I love you White Rowan." He said.

"I love you N Harmonia." I said and N kissed me one last time before getting on Zekrom's back and disappearing into the sky. I fell onto my knees and cried my heart out as Reshiram enclosed me with her wings and Lucario hugged me. When I calmed down I stood up and looked at Reshiram who was watching me carefully.

"I will not force you to stay with me." I told her and she smiled.

That is fine with me, but I will always be there when you need help. I will watch over you from now on until the day you die. Just call my name and I will be there in a heartbeat. Reshiram said and I nodded and she flew off into the sky. I left the room with Lucario and met up with the others.

"What happened to N?" Cheren asked me when I appeared and I smiled weakly.

"He's gone." I told him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	24. Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone who read Destiny Is A Funny Thing. Ferriswheelshipping is my number #1 favourite Pokemon shipping, then Sequelshipping and whatever they called the DawnxPaul shipping. Till We Meet Again will be up soon as the sequel to this so be patient!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ghetsis and the Seven Sages went to jail and Team Plasma was disbanded. It's been a six months since the whole thing and I was packing my bags. I beat Alder and became the Champion of Unova back I gave him the title back.

"Now why are you doing that?" Alder asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to see other regions and follow in my father's footsteps and challenge other regions." I told him and he smiled.

I went back home and chilled with mom and Cheren and Bianca. I'm packing my bag to go to Kanto and stay with Grandfather Oak before I start my journey. There only Pokémon I'll be taking on my trip is Lucario, Samurott and the others will be staying with Grandfather Oak while I travel.

Every once in a while I wonder what N is doing and where he is. I read his journal over and over again and it just makes me miss him even more.

I hope one day we'll meet again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!


End file.
